Mermpires
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: After Edward left Bella S. is turned into a mermaids with her friends. Then they're changed by Victoria. After 15 years they cross paths. What will they all think about each other? What's Bella keeping from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, first crossover story and H20 story so please be nice with the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as a lot of us want to, we do not own twilight or H20 Just Add Water. Including me….**

**Chapter 1: The Change**

**BPOV**

He had to do it… right? His existence had lead me to the edge of death. He left to protect me… he had to. He loves me. _Loved you. _A voice told me. No… this is a dream. There's no possible way he could leave like that. Maybe he hadn't left… just had some visitors… There has to be a different explanation to all this. They all just wouldn't wake up one day and decide to leave. I can't think like that… they're my family… they love me like a sister.

_Loved. They loved you. You're just making yourself feel better, but we all know what the truth is. _The voice said to me again. "NO! You aren't real! I know there's an explanation to all this!" I screamed. _Yes, they left you so you can die. They never cared for you. _"Yes they did!" I stopped screaming and realized something. "I'm screamed at thin air… I'm definitely going crazy…"

I stopped pacing back and forth in my room and looked out my window. Emma, Rikki, and Cleo were walking towards the house. I slid open my window and wiped off my tears. Sticking my head out I said, "I don't want to talk!" They looked up and took a few steps back to see me.

"We weren't asking," Rikki said.

"Rikki," Emma whispered giving her a glare. "That's okay, we're not forcing you to. You'll talk to us when you're ready. We'll be there for you."

"_I'll always be there, Bella," Edward's voice rang. Even after all the time I've been with him, he still dazzles me. "I won't leave…"_

His voice echoed through my head and a tears fell off my face. "Are you okay?" Cleo asked. I shook my head and turned around. As sobs broke out I moved my hair away from my face.

"We're coming in," Emma said and I heard the door open a few seconds later. They came and ran to me. I cried out in Emma's arms.

"He left… He never loved me…" Cleo sat next to me and rubbed my back. Then she laid her head on my shoulder, joining our hug.

"Hey, wanna go on a boat trip?" Rikki asked flipping through my scrapbook. Emma shot her head at her and I raised my head. "When ever one of us was depressed we'd always hang out at Mako Island's beach. It always seems to calm us down."

"Rikki… I don't—"

"Why not?" I said interrupting Emma. She turned and looked at me as we all started to rise.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if—"

"I'm sure. Mako has been one place where we can relax… No one ever goes there. I'll be fine…" I walked past Cleo and Emma and walked down with Rikki, the other two following behind us. We all climbed into Emma's car and drove towards the dock where Cleo keeps a boat given to her by her dad her last birthday. All of us climbed into the boat except Rikki. She unhooked the rope from the dock then jumped in making the boat shale back and forth. Cleo drove, Emma tried comforting me, and Rikki laid on the bench looking at the bright sun above us.

After a while of sailing and Mako was close enough to see, the boat broke down. Rikki kept trying to fix it, but it didn't work. Then she brought out a paddles and gave one to Cleo. "C'mon, start paddling," she said and soon enough we were at land. I climbed out with Emma behind me. The sand was hot on my feet but I didn't mind. I took in a deep breath then let it all out with my eyes closed.

"I told you it was the right thing to do," Rikki said and I knew she was smiling. I opened my eyes and turned around. All of them were smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. At this point, the Cullens were out of my head. "We've been here a lot, but we've never really explored."

"Because there are snakes… I don't like snakes… and bugs," Cleo said rubbing her arms.

"C'mon scaredy cat, it won't be that bad. Anyways it's a nice day, and our boat broke down. I know our phones don't work, but what if we get to high land."

"Rikki… not all of us can have the braveness you have. I suggest we just paddle back," Emma said.

"Emma… We came here to enjoy a drama free place. Anyways, Australia is millions of miles away, I don't think we'd survive paddling back. I'm with Rikki, her choices have cheered me up, and you don't want me to be depressed do you?" I asked. She sighed and gave in. Rikki and I smiled and walked off.

"I still don't think it's a good idea…" Cleo said.

"C'mon," Emma said pulling her by the arm.

After a while of walking we came across a place where huge boulders stood on top of a river. "What now?" Cleo asked.

"We cross," Rikki said.

"But it's wet and slippery." That didn't stop Rikki from jumping onto the boulder. I looked back at them and they sighed.

"Oh c'mon, just try," I said and did the same as Rikki. I heard Emma and Cleo do the same thing. We looked around for a while and I slipped. I fell down a hole and on rocky sand. "Ow," I said sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked and her voice echoed around me. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"I'm fine…"

"Do you think you can climb back up?" I turned and looked at how steep the fall was.

"No." Emma slid down here and helped me up. "There has to be another way out…" She said looking around and we found stairs made out of stone. We heard a sliding noise and turned around. Cleo came down with Rikki behind her.

"What are you doing?!"

"We weren't going to let you two have the fun," Rikki said and started going up the stairs. We all just let out a sigh and followed her. It lead us to a pool in a volcanic cone. There was a small opening under the pool that probably lead to the ocean.

"Emma, it looks like an opening," I said.

"And why'd you say it directly to me?" she asked.

"You're the championship swimmer, it'd be easier for you." She sighed and jumped into the water. After about a minute she came back up. She took a deep breath. "It's a twenty second swim, let's go." Rikki and I looked at each other then walked inside. Then we turned and looked at Cleo.

"Cleo, c'mon," Rikki said.

"I can't swim… I'm afraid."

"Then this is a good day to face your fear huh? Let's go."

After a very long time of trying to get Cleo in the water she finally came in. She went underwater, but Rikki caught her. The full moon hovered over the volcano and the water started to bubble. Yellow bubble surrounded us going up into the moonlight. Emma told us to go and we went, Rikki helping out Cleo. We were rescued by the water police and they dropped us off to our houses.

The next day I turned on the shower and after a few seconds after I got in I grew a tail. I stared at it. "Whoa," I said under my breath.

**Whatcha think? REVIEW if you think this had more to do with H20 than Twilight. Well, it should be, considering they're turning into mermaids. Anyways, the twilight will come in soon! The next it their MERPIRENESS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW did not expect that this would probably end up being my most popular story. Usually people don't really care or even see my other fanfics because I don't update a lot, but I'll be sure to do this story and not forget about it and have it become a long lost story where I don't even care for uploading because people don't read it… Anyways…**

**DISCLAIMER: Like I said, we all just dream to be the owners, but Stephanie Meyers had that dreams that made the whole book(if ya haven't got the twilight movie and had seen the extras you may not understand, but the whole book was created from a dream she had of Edward and Bella in the meadow)! And H20 is one show that has finally got mermaids in it that are actually interesting…**

**Not to keep you waiting any longer (or if you haven't even read this authors note) here's that amazing story…**

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

Six months have passed since Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and I were changed into mermaids. Cleo's crush Lewis found out because of a pool party accident. Rikki is now dating the mermaid chaser Zane, who almost got us exposed but he's on our side. Emma's new manager at the café is totally waiting for Emma to stop ignoring him, but we all know Emma is waiting for him too and they will never have the guts to go after each other. And for me… I'm slowly… very, very, very slowly getting over Edward with a very, very, very, tinny part growing every single day. But, I'm glad all my friends can have someone to look after them. I'm just the lonely friend who they keep trying to set me up with a date.

We all received powers in the process of becoming a mermaid. Rikki has fire, Emma can freeze things, Cleo controls water, and I have all those powers including earth… Practically all the elements… Cleo also has wind, so I guess it's the elements. Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind.

I heard a knock on my door. "Coming!" I yelled and slipped on my thin jacket, that is most likely unneeded. Grabbing my phone, I opened the door. Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, Zane, and (surprisingly) Ash (Emma's crush) were standing outside the door waiting. I smiled. "Dad, I'm going out!" He yelled back an OK.

"Why don't you just go up there and tell him instead of screaming?" Rikki asked.

"That takes too much effort," I said a small smile upon my face. She scoffed and we started walking into the forest. Maybe, not the best place to go, but there are beautiful things to look at. I looked at Rikki who started looking at me deviously. Then her eyes switched to Emma and Ash.

"Hey, you guys keep going. I need to talk with Bella." They looked at us.

"What are you two up to?" Emma asked.

"Don't try scaring us," Cleo said scared. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, it's doesn't include you," I said mostly to Cleo, Lewis, and Zane. Not so much Emma and Ash. They just nodded and walked off. Then Rikki grabbed my hand and walked over to the left. She stopped after a while and looked around us. Then she bent down to whisper to me.

"We both agree Emma and Ash should get together… I think we have to be the ones to start it," she said.

I was about to say something but I saw a figure standing beyond the few trees. My brows pushed together from confusion… or was it fear? The guys looked strangely familiar… Then a girl appeared next to him. She had red, curly hair… and red eyes. I gasped.

"What is it?"

"Remember the story I told you about the ballet studio… the hunt for me… the vampires…"

"Yeah…? What are you getting at?"

"Turn around…" She did and saw who stood there. Victoria and Laurent… other vampires appeared before them that were hidden in the trees.

"Don't be afraid, we're not here to kill you," Victoria said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" I started to tremble… If they're here… they must know the Cullens are gone. My breathing started to get heavy and Rikki noticed.

"Bella… what's wrong?" she asked and looked at me.

"If they're here… they probably looked for the Cullens, and found they've left," I said trying to hold the tears in. After months of trying to get them out of my head, I've made progress. Now it's all going to waist.

"Yes, they are. They've left you here… unprotected. But they've left a note." I practically ran and snatched the note from him.

_Dear Bella,_

_ We're sorry for just leaving like that. Or at least I am. No one knows I'm writing this, but I need to. You can't feel like we betrayed you like that. I have to write quick, it's the only time that Edward is away and can't read my mind. He thinks you're better off not knowing us. And he thought that just making a disappearance would lead you to think everything was a dream. I know that can't happen so that's why I'm writing this letter._

_ And I'm sorry this will be the last time you ever hear of me. Edward is only leaving to protect you, and even though he says it'll help it doesn't. Leaving you will just make vampires go after you, including Victoria. He doesn't realize that Victoria is after you. A mate for a mate. Don't worry, I'll look after you with my visions and she'll never hurt you. Just please, do me a favor and stay away from the Blacks…. There's something about them. _

_ Please, I need you to promise on our behalf that you'll keep yourself safe and don't do anything reckless. I'll know that if your future disappears, something bad has happened. I'm sorry I won't be there to help, I'll try to run away from my family for a while. Just know I'm trying my best._

_ Alice_

The paper was crumpled up and had my tear spots falling on them. There were rips all over it and covering some words. I'm guessing Edward came home and tried tearing it apart, or it was Victoria and Laurent.

"Now that you have read it. We'd like to know the truth," Victoria said.

"If you've read this letter I think you'd get it! Alice is probably trying to sneek away right now!" I yelled on hope. Laurent and Victoria looked at each other then laughed.

"It's been months and they haven't shown up, I don't think they even saw us coming."

"If you're going to kill me I'll be perfectly fine! I'm already dead with out him right besides me!" I cried out.

"But he shall live in pain without you."

"He doesn't care about me! If he did he never would've left me like that!" I started getting angry and started using my powers.

"Bella calm down!" Rikki said. We heard Emma, Cleo, Ash, Zane, and Lewis come out from the bushes.

"What's happening?!" Emma asked.

"Bella's getting angry! Her powers are acting up!" They tried stopping me but it didn't work. Boulders from the ground rose up and circled around me making Rikki take a step back. Fire filled the spaces in between them. Water came out my hands and circled around everything. Air whipped around me making wind blow my hair all over my face.

"GET THEM ALL!" Victoria yelled and they all started to attack us.

Ash was confused by all of this, but fought anyways. Lewis didn't understand anything about vampires so he was failing. Zane tried his best to fight, but he was staring at us with our powers. Cleo and Emma had worked together, Cleo was praying the vampires with water and Emma freezed them. Then they both smashed then against a tree or the floor. Rikki was burning the vampires that tried to reach me. That left me who was going straight to Victoria. I shot the boulders at her and she dodged.

"Is that all you got?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"I'm just getting started." I said and clashed all the elements together. I need to try… Even though I haven't trained enough to get it perfectly, I have to try. At least stall until Alice gets her.

I took a deep breath.

**Whatcha think? Don't worry, since I try to make chapters longer the chapters will be coming continuously. But sometimes I'll have to start writing other stories, and if you're a more twilightly fan then H20 check out my other stories! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all who have reviewed the last chapter! And for others who have been keeping up with all my stories. Please vote on my POLL asking for your top 5 stories of mine—**

**Edward: Yeah all of twilight! It doesn't belong to you!**

**Emma: Ya and why make a H20 one!**

**Me: I thought it'd be fun!**

**Bella: You don't own twilight, anyways I'm sure Stephanie Meyers will take good care of us.**

**Cleo: And our owners will make sure we have our happy endings.**

**Emma: Even though they kicked me out :( (pout)**

**So I obviously don't own twilight or H20!**

**Chapter 3: Change**

I blended everything together making an ultimate power. From the corner of my eye I saw Ash get bit by one of the vampires. Emma took care of it, but Ash started going through the burning pain that happens. It made me stumbled but I started to concentrate again. The boulders broke down into small pieces, still carrying all the energy and power as the bigger ones. Water formed into a spinning dagger with fire wrapping around with it. Air circled around the huge dagger. Victoria eyed me and smiled at something behind me. I narrowed my eyes and saw Zane, Lewis, and Cleo being bit. Emma and Rikki tried helping them, but they were getting surrounded. They saw me and yelled.

"Don't worry about us! There's only one that matters!" Emma yelled as she was covered by an avalanche of vampires. I turned to Victoria and turned the weapon into a whip.

"Bring it on," she said thinking she's unbeatable.

"Surely," I said smiling and unleashed the power within me. The elements formed a dragon and flew towards Victoria. It hit her and she slammed to a tree. She wasn't fast enough to jump away. After the dragon retreated to my side she fell to the ground. I turned towards Rikki and smashed a few of the vampires until Victoria got back up.

"I don't think fooling around with me will do you any good."

I squinted one eye and sent my dragon after her again. They swerved around a tree and back to the ground. The dragon going straight through it and next to me, and Victoria slammed on the rock. She stood up in a few seconds and growled at me. "I don't think growling will get you anywhere," I smiled and sent another attack. I can't stop fighting…

"_Bella…" _A voice echoed but it wasn't from my head. I turned in the direction it came from and saw a flickering Edward standing there looking at me. _"Do your best, for me." _I continued to stare and he slowly disappeared completely. I turned back around when I saw Victoria and Laurent charging me. The dragon split and went after both of them. It easily had managed to get a blast of fire through Laurent.

Victoria stood still and looked behind me. "Looks like you've failed," she said smiling at something behind me. I turned too quickly and fell to the ground. The dragons came and returned into my body. I suddenly couldn't breath… and tried gasping for air. The vampire teeth came onto me and I saw all my friends on the floor screaming out in pain and horror of the burning feeling. I closed my eyes and felt the venom travel through my veins. Then I realeased all the power left in me and watched all vampires left stand in fire. My eyes closed right before I started feeling the pain… _I hope I made you proud. _I though hoping Edward would hear.

………………………….

I woke up. Sun hit my face and I was staring directly at it. There was no effect coming from it. I sat up and saw Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Lewis, Ash, and Zane coming out from the woods with a dead deer in each of their hands. I simply stared at them in confusion.

"Well… I guess we're vampires. And like in Vampire Diaries, I guess we are able to drink animal blood and not have a craving," Rikki explained and put her deer at my feet. "Drink up." I looked down at it and swiftly bit down on it neck. After I retreated I realized I had sucked the animal out dry. I looked up and saw a difference in Zane, Ash, and Lewis' eyes and Emma, Rikki, and Cleo's eyes. The boy's were a blood-red color and the girl's were the normal color.

"Your eyes are different… You guys have red eyes and us girls have our normal color," I said. We though about it for a while.

"You can have it," Zane said eyeing the deer that was suppose to be for him. I then realized I was staring at it.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, I hunted and got so many. I think you'll need it more." I smiled and said thanks. I sucked out the blood and Rikki had thought of an idea.

"Because we're mermaids and you guys are human. You'll have the normal colored eyes at first and because we are some supernatural being that part didn't affect us."

"Well, all I know is you have definitely become more beautiful," all the guys said at their girlfriend, even Ash slipping it at Emma. And they all said their response at the same time, each being different.

"Thank you…"

"Are you saying I wasn't beautiful before hand?"

"Is that all you can think of, my beauty?"

I smiled. "How did you all know the same pick-up line?" I asked. And they looked at each other.

"I have a book…" Ash admitted. We all gasped and started laughing.

"Well… I guess it's correct. I've fallen for you," Emma said and their lips touched. Rikki and I smiled and gave each other a knuckle touch.

"FINALLY!" Cleo said and hugged Emma.

"That just leaves you," Rikki said smiling at me. "Who will be the lucky contestant to win your heart?" I just smiled, hiding the fact that I may still be into Edward.

Just going through this will remind me of him every day… And I know I'll never forget him even though he caused all my misery.

**Tell me whatcha think! And if you want this story to be in my story mix up vote on it in my poll! Imma put up questions after every chapter and who ever gets it right get a cookie!**

**Special Question: Why do you think Rikki and Bella smiled at each other? (VERY EASY)**

**(::)**

**Hurry up ur cookies r waiting! (::) (::) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the viewers! And if ur a Evermore fan, it's finally came to fanfic! I made the second story to go on, please check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Edward and Emma: Ya right.**

**Me: Actually I am now the owner!**

**Bella: Really? How can you prove it?**

**Me:….. well actually I don't.**

**Bella, Edward, and Emma: Well gotta go fight with others who think they own us!**

**Me: Bye! See you next chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Deaths**

**Bella's POV**

It's been two months since we've been changed. We've been going with the "missing person" story. Now I go out, tell them I found their bodies burning in a fire in the forest. They will make the fire, put fake bodies inside, and I'm all scared. Soon there's another body and it's me. I was all ready, dressed in torn clothes, fake muddy and scratched, body having some cuts on them (luckily we're able to heal and our skin can be hurt), and hair messed up.

I continued to stumble across the sidewalk and ended up in front of my house. People were crowded around it, and the first person to spot me coming was Jacob Black. I made my eyes fill with water and some poured out. To make myself look really sad, I thought about the night Edward left me.

"Bella!" he cried and everyone turned their heads. He grabbed me into his arms and I cried out… it wasn't fake. If I could, I would be crying real tears.

Charlie dropped what was in his hands and ran to me. Jacob moved aside and Charlie grabbed me into him. "I can't… I should've been in the fire…!" I cried and people noticed the black smoke collecting in the air.

"What happened?" Charlie asked and tried to pushed me back to look at me fully. I grabbed his shirt sleeves and pulled him closer to me.

"No… don't let go of me… Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, Ash, and Zane were killed."

"Killed?"

"Two people in black came… They tortured us for about two months… Then Emma, Rikki, Lewis, Zane, Cleo, and Ash couldn't take it and they died. The people burned their bodies and I was able to escape…" I said and starting crying, remembering the times Edward said he loved me… It was all a lie.

"Go!" he yelled and people took off in the direction of the fire. "C'mon let's get you to bed."

The whole night I started the second phase. In fake blood, on the wall I wrote "Don't try looking for us. Or the girl." I silently destroyed my room, spurting the fake blood everywhere. Rikki showed up and we continued the plan.

I screamed but stopped it. Rikki dropped the knife that she never touched with her bare hand. "Please… tell Edward Cullen I love him."

We made noise and I brought us out of the house. We hid in the shadows and watched as Charlie entered the room and stared at the wall. He called the police and the Blacks. They showed up and Charlie told them what he heard.

"Bella screamed… I heard the knife drop. She said 'Please, tell Edward Cullen I love him'. There was crashed of glass and things breaking. I entered the room and no one was there. It was exactly like this," Charlie explained in between sobs.

"I'm going to kill who ever did this!" Jacob growled. He stormed out and Charlie started crying.

"How could anyone do something like this?"

I knew if I could cry, my face would look like I was splashed with water… I wasn't kidding… Everything is a lie. Edward. Alice. Emmett. Esme. Carlisle. Not too much Rosaliie. Jasper. Knowing they're vampires. Saying I was their family. Being a mermaid. Turned into a vampire. Faking our deaths. My whole life was made of lies.

"Where does this lead us?" I asked Rikki as she stared with me.

"We're hiding, lying… mermpires," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mermpire?"

"A mermaid/vampire merm for mermaid pire for vampire."

**Edward's POV**

Eight months have passed since we left Bella. I being such an idiot and thinking it was to protect her. But I'm sure at that night, the look her face was unbearable to watch. Although, I knew once the words were out, they couldn't be taken back. I sat in the shade under a tree in Italy. After we left, I left. I couldn't be with them and they couldn't force me. People walked by, and I couldn't help but over listen.

"In Australia these people were killed," the girl said.

"Really? Do the police know the names?" the other girl said.

"Yeah… Well, they were kept and tortured for two months. One girl came back saying the others couldn't handle the torturing and died. The kidnappers burned their bodies and the other girl was able to escape. She told her dad, and that night she was murdered. The dad said her last words were 'Tell Edward Cullen I love him.'. The body wasn't found, but her blood was everywhere and a knife was found on the floor."

"The names?"

"Oh yeah, the first group of people who were killed were Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, Lewis McCartney, Zane Bennett, and Ash Dove. And the girl who was able to escape was Isabelle Swan."

I froze. All those people were Bella's friends… And Bella herself. No… she can't be dead! My phone rang and I actually answered for once.

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

"I'm coming back…" I said.

"You are! Why? Not that I don't want you to come, just wanting to know why you decided to come back eight months later."

"I heard there was a fire?"

"Yes we saw and smelt the smoke."

"Well Bella's friends were killed in it, and Bella was murdered the next day…" She didn't respond after that.

"What?" Rosalie whispered. Her voice a little shaky. "She's dead?"

"Bella's dead…" Esme said and started dry sobbing.

"Are you sure? She can't be!" Alice yelled then there was silence. "Wait…. I remember reading there were people missing, but forgot the names… All I know is one was Ash Dove." I closed my eyes.

"That's one who was killed. Emma's boyfriend. And Emma is Bella's friend."

"NO! This is ALL your fault! You had to leave! She would've been alive if you stayed!"

"What about you guys? You're still in Australia!"

"YES we ARE, but we moved away from there! I only watched her future but it disappeared eight months ago…"

"Tell me when I get there." I said and hung up. Then I went over to the airport.

Why? I had to make the mistake. Alice is right, she would be alive right now if it weren't for me.

**Alright, so tell me what ya think and what ya think the answer is to the cookie question!**

**Cookie (::) Question: What do you think Alice's vision was?**

**Okay, the winners to the last cookie question are(im not gonna name all so sorry if u were expecting it):**

**Hmth**

**Gabi980**

**Laylay12**

**4ever17**

**redtulips1800**

**Thanks 4 reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I totally forgot to put the answer on the last chapter to the cookie question. So the answer was they were smiling at each other because they both finally got together! And Ash knew their secret!**

**So chapter 4 cookie question answer was she saw the vision of Bella, Emma, Rikki, and Cleo turning into mermaids but since she can only see humans and vampires Bella's future disappeared! And sadly none of u got it right, I guess it was kinda hard… but if you would think it's a bit easier than u think.**

**Chapter 5: Paths Cross**

I stared at my parents grave. Charlie had died because his depression. Renee died in a car crash. Phil killed himself after Renee died. I stared at Charlie's and had realized it was me who made his depression. I was all he had left and he tried making my life suitable here. All I did was bring him to his death. Renee had been crying when she was driving back and she didn't see the stoplight turn red, a truck hit her car. She had understood me, she knows why I've been so depressed about Edward. Phil, I didn't know him too well. But he made my mom happy, so that's all that mattered. It may be possible that they're with each other now.

We sped up and the gravestones turned into a blur. It's been 15 years now, they all finally cracked. We were headed towards a new place. To start all over and get away from this place forever to never return. I watched as all the trees disappeared.

"Are you going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"You need to stop worrying about me. What's going on with your life is just as important," I said with my eyes closed.

"It is, but right now—"

"Give her a break," Rikki interrupted. "The more you talk about something that makes her sad, just makes things worse. So we all just need to stop worrying."

Emma gave Rikki the evil eyes then glanced back at me. I bit my lip and said nothing, hoping she'll turn around and pay attention to where she was going. Even though we're "mermpires" Emma is still taking precautions. She eventually turned and sighed. "You always knows when Bella's going to get an emotion attack."

"Right now I'm fragile, don't make it worse," I whispered. We all stayed silent after that. After passing a few cities, Cleo broke the silence.

"When do you think we'll be there?"

"Pretty soon," Emma said. "We're still going to be in Australia. About 10 more cities."

We didn't talk the rest of the ride. I stared out the window, Rikki was texting Zane, Cleo was going over our cover stories, and Emma was staring at the road. We entered a forest and when we got out there was a small town waiting for us. I sighed and read the sign at the entrance "Tasmania, Population 1,467". The number switched up as we passed the sign to 1,468.

We got to Tasmania High School and exited our car. The guys came out of their jeep and we came out the Mercedes. Emma, Rikki, and Cleo went into the arms of their mates. I stared. But not at them. We parked next to a silver Volvo. I continued to stare, it's not him. I'm getting too scared over nothing. I sighed then started walking with everyone else towards the office for our schedules. We got looks from almost everyone and we heard a few people whisper.

"Wow she's even hotter than the other girl," a guy said and nodded towards me. I ignored him and entered the office. Well, we've enrolled half-way through the school year, we're bound to get attention. The office check our names and printed out a copy of our schedule.

"Thank you," Emma said and we walked out the office.

We separated and I walked towards my locker. They had said all the books we'd need would already be in there. I searched for locked 892. After passing the 700s I got towards the 800s. I skipped almost the whole part and stop just before 900s came. I found my locker and looked at the combination to open it. 7-19-9. I opened my locker and grabbed my math book.

Someone came and opened the locked right next to mine. I didn't bother to say hi and started putting in the extras for the locker. A pencil/pen holder, notebooks, and a sketch pad. I hesitated and decided to bring it with me. If I get bored, I usually start drawing. I've gotten into the whole drawing and painting thing. It starts to calm me down whenever I have Edward on my mind. The person next to me cussed.

"Shit!" he said in his locker. The voice sounded familiar… but I couldn't get hold of it. "I forgot my notebook at home! Mr. Morales is going to kill me!"

I started to slowly close my locked and the guy next to me slammed his. He turned in a circle and stopped when he saw me standing there. My locker closed as I leaned on it. _No, it can't be._

**Alrighty! So for the person who sent me the message saying I should update sooner, you should be lucky I'm even on the fifth chapter! If some of you guys have read my other stories you'd know I barely even update. So you who sent me that be patient! Anyways this chapter is here isn't it?**

**Cookie question: Who do you think was behind the locker door? **

**Pretty easy if you think…. here's a hint: Where Emma, Bella, Cleo, Rikki, Ash, Zane, and Lewis parked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So how do you like the story so far. Almost all of you guys got tricked by the cookie question! Just because someone cusses doesn't mean it's immediately Emmett! And remember, Edward grew weak and so it just might be him. Obviously it's not Jasper. So Im not gonna say the answer and won't post the people who got it right. When you read it you'll know if you got it right!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Chapter 6: Lies and Deception**

He stared at me and I had no choice but to stare back. "Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me. You are?" I asked. The words slipped out of my mouth as I thought of the plan and didn't have time to think it through. So I guess I'll be playing dumb…

"You don't remember me?"

"I so sorry! I don't! Sometimes I just blank out," I said with a smile.

"We dated. 15 years ago. Then I left."

"Yeah… you're that guy…"

"Edward. Edward Cullen. Ring a bell?" he asked and his face looked pained.

"Yes, Edward. I remember now," I said while biting my lip.

"When I left you, you seemed so heart-broken. I'm guessing you got over it?"

I fake smiled and scratched me head. "I need to know that what I'm going to tell you please don't take personally."

"I won't just please tell me."

"Well… The day after you all left there was a new person at school," I scoffed while smiling. "And when I saw him I experienced something I thought I'd never feel again. It was amazing. So we got together one night and it turns out he's one of us."

"One of _us_?"

"Yeah, you know… a V-A-M-P-I-R-E. So then he changed me and now we're here. He won't be coming to school though, he'd rather stay home."

I waited for an answer but none came. His eyes carried sadness and it was hard not to crack. But wait… why would they carry sadness? He doesn't care about me. He doesn't care _for _me. He's the one who left without even saying a goodbye. Making the last memory of him being me pushed into a table and bleeding everywhere. Doesn't show up for a week and I finally hear the principal talking. He said the Cullens moved. So why should he be sad? I should be the one who's sad… or depressed! I'm the one who went through everything! Turning into a mermaid then changed into another immortal! Is it possible everything is true? Vampires, werewolves, and mermaids! Goblins, fairies, and wizards are probably going to show up in my life one day! So why should Edward be the one who's depressed? He didn't go through all that I've been through!

I knew my expression would tell I'm mad so I tried calming myself. "So look, no hard feelings?" I asked breaking the awkward silence. "It seems you leaving just made me even happier. I've found true love! And I know it'll be forever!" I squealed.

"Well one day we'll have to come by and meet your… boyfriend," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, just let me know!" I said excitedly and walked off waving. Then I fast-walked to Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, Ash, and Zane. "I made a mistake.."

"Oh no, what happened?" Emma asked and stood up next to me.

"It seems we have more than just seven vampires at school."

"No… you don't mean…" Cleo asked.

"Yes, the Cullens. They're here."

"Wait, rewind back to your mistake!" Rikki said.

"Well I bumped into Edward because our lockers are right next to each others. I didn't know what to do and didn't want to tell him the truth—"

"What truth?"

"That when he left, he took my heart with him. So, please don't interrupt, by makin him try to believe I wasn't still in love with him, I said I had a boyfriend. Now he and his family want to come over one day and I'll need a boyfriend…"

I clasped my fingers together and pulled on my arms. "Well how are we supposed to find a vampire boyfriend?" Cleo yelled.

"Well…" I said. They might not even know but… not the entire thing I told Edward was a lie. Yes the part about not being sad about him was a lie. But after a few months later when we made our first leaving, I had snuck away and met with this guy. Now all I have to do is tell him it's fine for him to stop hiding. We really need to stop keeping it a secret anyways.

"Well what?"

"I already found one. Well I didn't find one. I know one."

"Who?"

"His name is Max. And… well we've uh… we've been kinda… going steady…"

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"Bella do you know how important that fact is?" Rikki yelled. "We would've been fine if you guys would tell us! Does he know the other immortal half of you?"

"Of course. He's a vampire I don't think the mermaid part of me would creep him out. He has covered for me before and now I can finally come out. He's said they wouldn't understand but… I think you guys do."

"Of course we do! You have found your true love!" Cleo all but screamed. She ran up and pulled me into a huge hug.

"You have to tell us everything!" Emma said and came into the hug.

"Well no wonder you always were out during the night," Rikki said and smiled.

"C'mon I know your excited," I said.

"Yeah!" she yelled and came into the hug.

"Aren't you forgetting about us?" Lewis asked.

"This is a girl moment," Rikki said. I smiled and we hugged each other more.

Somehow and somewhere in between all this… I forgot about Edward. My mind was focused on Max. Wow, maybe I am in love with him.

**If you're all wondering this IS a EXB! I would never keep my favorite couple apart! If you guys know me I hate love triangles but I think it goes well for this story. So here is a cookie question!**

**Cookie question: What do you think Edward will feel if he sees Max?**

**Hint: what would he do if he knew Bella would be with another man?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I havent updated in a while! Well, at least I'm still writing! 3 of you guys who have tried to get a cookie actually won. Actually… there wasn't really an exact answer just more what you think and you three sum what got it right. And if you were wondering this IS ExB! I don't remember if I covered this, but just to make sure I am again.**

**DICLAIMER!**

**Chapter 7: Max vs. Edward**

Alice ran up to me and grabbed me into a hug. I pushed back without thinking and her face was hurt. She stared at me with confusion as I bit my lip. "Why'd you pull away?" she asked.

"Maybe I didn't remember Edward and didn't care that he left because I found someone else. I replaced him… but never found anyone else like you. It hurt," I said plainly. I knew if she could cry right now, she would. She knows how I feel, but doesn't understand how I could find someone else to replace Edward.

"Well, I'll make it up to you. I promise," she said then with a smile. I kept a straight face and she became disappointed. "And I promise you, you will end up with Edward." I growled.

"You can't make my decisions for me," I snarled then walked away. She caught up to me and made me turn around.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Anyways, can we come over tonight? All of us, Esme really misses you and Carlisle would like to discover your powers."

"Yeah, our house is in the forest. Just follow the path." I then walked away with nothing else said. I placed my things down on the table then sat down. After a few minutes of waiting, Edward entered the classroom and sat down at the seat next to me.

"So, what's your boyfriend's name?" he asked. I turned towards him.

"Max."

"What's he like? Can I make sure he'll take good care of you?" I scoffed. Then smiled.

"If I ever would be at my edge of death, he'd be the one holding my hand saying he'll be through it all with me. If I wanted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff, he'd jump with me."

"You're making me think he's leading you to your death."

"See, that's the difference between him and you. You would keep me from everything, never let me have freedom. Keeping in a prison. And with him…" I smiled and laughed softly. "He's a prison with me."

"You know it's not good to be in prison. I only kept you there because it was with me."

"_**Don't **_try to change my mind. Prison is the best place I could be right now. And it can be fun and amazing in there, you just have to be with the right person."

I turned away and knew he was trying to "play" with me again. Like I will turn towards him one day and when he gets what he wants, he'll leave unnoticed again. Leaving me to think he was just a fantasy. Using me like any other guy would. Making me fall in love and all along the guy only wants to get under my clothes. That's exactly what I would expect from anyone else, not a vampire that has lived for over 100 years.

I waited outside on the bench and watched as the Cullen's cars parked on the curb. Max still hasn't come yet and it was already dark. Everyone came out their cars and walked up the steps. Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, Zane, and Ash came out the door and came to where I was.

"So where's Max?" Edward asked.

"He went hunting, he'll be here soon."

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure…"

"Uhh, we can go inside. Dinner is ready," Emma said.

"Dinner? We're vampires," Alice said.

"Well, it's just animal blood in cups," she smiled then went inside with everyone but Edward and I following her. He sat down next to me and stared into my eyes. I showed no reaction to what he was trying to do.

"Look, Bella… I'm sorry I just left. You were in danger because of me."

"I'm still in danger now… The Volturi gave us a little visit about 10 years ago. They said if we do anything that would harm them, they'd come here and kill us. I will always be in danger… But when and or if the Volturi does come, they'll be dead once we use our powers," I said trying to change the subject, but didn't work out too well.

"Do you remember what I told you the first day you came to my house?"

"I don't remember a lot of things…" I lied.

"So you lost memories when you were turned?"

"No, I just decided to let them go. I remember but I don't want to remember."

"Maybe this will help…" He took my hands in his and stared into my eyes. "Before

you-"

"Bella," someone said. I turned and saw Max standing there smiling. My hands jumped out of Edward's and my feet ran towards Max. He grabbed me into a hug and we pulled away slightly. Our lips met and kissed with passion. After a few seconds we pulled away. Then I turned to see Edward who seemed heart broken.

"Edward, this is Max," I said with a smile on my face. He stood up and shook Max's hand. Edward looked jealous as Max thought he wasn't a threat.

"We should get inside, Emma is serving blood," I said and we all went inside, my hand in Max's. Everyone turned to us when we entered and Emma, Rikki, and Cleo's faces lit up with huge smiles.

"Nice to finally meet you," Emma said smiling and came to shake his hand. I walked over to where Emma and Cleo where.

"Which is mine?" I asked. They pointed to a cup. "What's in it?" I whispered.

"Grape fruit." Yes, we may be vampires. But blood doesn't appeal to us as much. I turned and saw Max and Edward talking. I walked over to them and Max put his arm around me.

"I'll take good care of her," Max said smiling. I sighed.

"Edward, you're not my father… he doesn't need your approval."

"It's okay, he just wants to make sure you're in good hands, and you are." He kissed the top of my head and walked over to the blood table. Edward then looked at me having the same expression on his face when he first brought me to the meadow. Like it was the first time he really saw me.

"Do you really not remember that day in the meadow?"

"I remember… I just block it out."

"Why?"

"Because, if I let it in… everything changes. I've let go of you and if I think of that memory, everything else comes back and I feel the pain I did when you first left… Before I knew Max. I don't want that. I want you out of my life… Or at least out of my love life. To be only friends, with you not acting anymore."

"What do you mean by acting? I was never acting."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"To protect you."

"Protect me? I almost died because you left! Have I told you Victoria came back? With an army! I was lucky to be alive!"

"Where was Max when that happened? It wasn't only me!"

"That's not the point! She _**came **_because _**of **_you!" Max came and held me back. He growled at Edward.

"I think you should leave."

"I'll leave when I want to," he growled back. Max pushed him back and Edward landed on his feet. He charged Max and Max pushed me out of the way. I stumbled and crashed into Alice, her blood spilling on me.

I gasped and Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Lewis, Zane, and Ash waited for my reaction.

**What do you think? I know, cliffy… I hate them too, but don't worry I'll update sooner.**

**Cookie Question: Do you think Bella will turn into a mermaid in front of **_**everyone**_**?**

**Hint: everyone…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, but at least i'm writing now. Anyways some people asked that they only may change when getting wet with water, but if i remember juice spilled on one of them and they changed. If not then it is in my story.**

**Cookie question: well you'll figure it out it's kind of a trick question...**

**Chapter 8: Questions**

I stood frozen. I knew what to do but my feet wouldn't move. It would be so bad if I changed right in front of the Cullens, so I tried to move but it wasn't possible. It was like I wanted them to see the other side of me. So there will be no more secrets. But I know that's a horrible idea. Max saw and pushed Edward across the room and through the wall. He rushed towards me and grabbed my shoulders. "Run, use your powers, something, quick." He turned and got ready to take on Edward. I closed my eyes and used my powers to get rid of the problem. The blood turned into gas and for a split second I turned into water then went back to normal. I opened my eyes and Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Zane, Ash, and Lewis stared in wonder of what just happened. Then Emma pointed to Max making me turn around.

His hands were glowing and Edward was charging him. Max didn't look like he was turning back and I had to stop it. The light grew and I ran in front of Edward. I created a solid rock fort around us. It looked like a half circle on the ground. Edward didn't realize it and ran straight into the wall. He laid on the ground, cracks on his head. I sighed. "Are you okay?" He sat up and his head returned to normal.

"Just fine," he replied. I shook my head and created an opening in the back. Light shone out around the fort. Edward looked at me confused.

"Just don't do anything reckless while I'm out and don't worry about me." He smirked and scoffed.

"I remember when I had to tell you that, do you remember?"

"Not exactly... my human memories are still blurry. And right now I don't know anything else but of what Max has told me, I know it's true because I have flashes whenever we kiss." His expression dropped and I walked out pretending not to see.

I took a deep breath and got ready for what I'm about to do, knowing how bad this could become. I jumped on top of the fort and the light was blinding, but with my eye sight it was easy to see Max standing with arms spread out, light spurting out of them. I brought in all the elements. Tree branches stretched through the windows and waited for me to do something. Water came crashing through the ceiling from the river and spread out to the side like a wave under me. Fire came out my hands and wrapped around my arms. Lastly, air wrapped around me, making my hair blow in my face. I brought all the four elements together forming a very thin cone shape. They went towards Max and hit him in his heart chakra, his strongest of them all, but my powers were strong enough to weaken him a little. The elements wrapped around him by my control and pulled him into the light right when it turned into ice. I returned the elements to where they came from and unfroze the ice around me so I can move around.

I created an opening in the top of the fort and move myself in with ice spreading everywhere. Edward was huddled in the corner in confusion of what's happening. He looked at me and I shook my head telling him I was fine. I made an opening in the fort to let him out. Then I closed my eyes and reached my mind out to Max's. The water around me froze again and then I was in an entire white place. Actually, not a place. Not anything. Max and me were alone, away from everyone else in the world. I ran to him and slapped him right across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Do you know how much this could've hurt you?" I yelled. "Why would you use your powers!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"What? Edward?"

"Yes. He gets under my skin. Just thinking of what he did to you sickens me and you don't do anything."

"That's not true! I'm making him believe that I don't remember him. He'll realize that I don't want him in my life and leave us alone."

"You know why you're doing that. Tell me the truth Bella... Do you still love him?" I sighed and looked down at my feet. There was no hiding what I've tried to avoid anymore. The truth was going to come out soon.

"I know deep down I still love him. But I love you more."

"Right now you do, but what about a few months later?" I didn't answer. "That's why we should enjoy what there is now, and worry later." He held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and returned to my body. Everyone was hitting the ice trying to break through.

I unfroze the ice and landed on my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked everyone.

"We thought something happened," Edward said. I sighed.

"Can just all the Cullens leave this fort for a while?" They just nodded and walked out. I closed all the openings and after I secured everything I broken down crying. Everyone bent down and tried comforting me.

"What happened just now? You never used your powers that way before? How could you do that?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know.. I just thought it and it happened. I couldn't control it, I almost killed both me and Max... It didn't come to mind as it happened... The world just disappeared," I explained through sobs.

"Look, once you calm down we'll go out and answer their questions. We will lie, I don't think telling them everything will be a good thing." I nodded and calmed myself down as much as I could in five minutes. I looked just like normal when I was done, so I brought down the fort. Everyone hammered me with questions and I knew I had to answer some of them like:

What just happened?

I have special powers and so does Max. It's like some connection... When one does something the other feels the urge to do the same. It seems like we really are soul mates.

Edward flinched at my reply, but I ignored it for now.

When were you changed?

We all were changed by Victoria a few days after you guys left.

I lied, knowing Rikki, Emma, Cleo, and my futures disappeared for Alice when we turned into mermaids.

How come I didn't see it coming, I could've saved you?

What do you mean? was my reply remembering I said I don't remember too much human memories.

I'm a future seer don't you remember? DO you remember any of your human memories?

Only the last few days... From where I met Max and two days later when Victoria came.

Why only those memories are clear and the other are really blurry?

I told you, Max and I have a special connection.

What powers do you all have?

Zane and Ash have no powers. Lewis can manipulate people's memories **(sorry I forgot to mention)**. Rikki has fire. Cleo can move water and wind. Emma can freeze things. Then I have all the elements.

I know you just showed us your powers but could you explain exactly how you do it?

Well I don't know. I only have used them when one emotion gets stronger than the others.

How would you explain this connection between you and Max?

Well... when I saw him it felt like I've known him my entire life. As if we really knew we were meant for each other. Like you guys left because fate knew Max was coming. We feel what the other feels so we understand each other like no one else can understand.

We grabbed each other's hand and smiled at each other them I continued.

No one will be able to tear us apart. Not even death.

Edward seemed mad and this time I had to address it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just thought we were soul mates. Like we were the ones meant to be together."

"Well, fate thought differently."

"What if it's Lewis creating those memories making you think that."

"He doesn't... no one's powers work on me, I know it."

"Well have fun with Max... and no one could ever get through you. I know being a mind reader. I bet you forgot that part too." I growled and stood up letting go of Max's hand.

"What the hell is your problem? Maybe you should just go! And don't even think about coming back! It's because of you that I could've lost Max!"

"Well that's okay, knowing fate saved you, right?"

**ooooh! Edward is really pissing Bella off! I bet not a lot of you guys expected this kind of chapter. Usually the part where people ask questions is all about questions, well this is like that but better type of writing unlike most ways people write it.**

**Cookie Question: What do you expect to happen?**

**There's no right answer i just wanna hear your opinions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You didn't have to wait too long for this chapter! I'm making up for the time I haven't written.**

**Chapter 9: Secret Getaway**

I growled. At this point there was no acting. The Edward I knew changed, so much. "WHAT?" I screamed. "You can NOT just come in here and do these things, say those things and expect to be welcome! Leave or I will have to put you out myself!"

"I can't leave Bella! I-"I screamed and tree vines wrapped around him.

"Don't try coming back!" I moved the vines outside and water washed around him. The water returned to the river along with Edward, miles away from here.

"I think we should get going now, don't want to cause any more trouble," Esme said. Max stood up and held my hand. Tears were falling out and he held my face in his chest to keep the Cullens from seeing.

"I can't do this anymore. I know we just got here but it's too much to handle," I sobbed.

"How about we go on a vacation?" he asked.

"We just got here, how would we get a vacation?"

"Easy, say a family member ended up not too well so we're going to help them." I smiled over my tears and thought about it. It would be a good idea. Try and get away from the vampire part and live my mermaid part. Being free... because my human and vampire side have to do with the Cullens, but they don't know my other half. I nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea."

By the morning we were packed and ready to go. We were leaving for as long as I needed, since it's apart of the cover up story. We didn't know where we were going, but we had to leave. We weren't going to drive, run. Feel as free as we could before we would come back. We grabbed our suitcase that wasn't too big then ran off. There was no direction we were going in, but hopefully we'd end up on the other side of the world. By night we said we would stop and see where we ended up. During the day Max seemed to find out where we would go and we had real directions to follow. We stopped in a forest and Max smiled.

"Get some rest, we're here. I need to set up a special place," he said. He set up a resting area and laid me down. I closed my eyes and felt him kiss my forehead. After a few seconds I fell asleep.

**Rikki's****POV**

Bella and Max left and we all were getting ready to go to school. Cleo wore a dark blue spaghetti layered chiffon dress, black leggings, and blue flats with a bow on it. Emma wore a white tank top with a crochet layered vest, denim bermudas, beige flats, and a silver bow necklace. I put on a red and black inset camisole tank top, black bermudas, and black flats with laces roping around my foot up to my ankle. My hair was in it's usual two braids on the said. Cleo had her hair in her ponytail and Emma kept it down.

The guys wore regular t-shirts and jeans. We climbed into our cars and drove towards the school. Because of what had happened we knew some of the Cullens would try to explain everything, but we promised each other we wouldn't talk to them. We parked the car and once we were out of the car, Alice saw us and told her family to stay where they were. But she came towards us. Edward glared at us wondering where Bella and Max are.

"Look I'm really sorry about Edward, he usually doesn't act this way. If you could just give us one more chance," she pleaded. I looked at everyone telling them this was going to be the only time I talked to her.

"Well you can't have another chance. You already used up all three strikes. The first was Edward fighting Max. The second was getting Max out of control and making him use life threatening powers. Then the third was Edward mocking Bella. We will never forgive you guys for all you've done," I explained. "Let's go." We all left and sat at a bench.

I watched Alice going to her family. She did something way unexpected. The back of her hand met with Edward's face. She hit him so hard he fell to the ground. "It's all your fault!" she screamed then walked away with Jasper behind her.

**Bella's****POV**

I woke up with Max by my side. His smile was the first thing I saw making me smile back. I got up and looked past the forest. We were in Italy, somewhere I always wanted to visit. But Max wouldn't be able to go out in the day because of the sunlight. "Go ahead, go sight seeing," he said.

"What about you?" I asked. "Wasn't the point of doing this was to be together?"

He smirked. "What I remember is you saying you wanted to be free from the Cullens and anything that has to do with them. So every day from morning until the sun dies down, you are 18 traveling the world before you have to enroll in a college. The only secret you hold is being a mermaid. But that doesn't stop you from what you want," he said smiling. "You're being a free spirit." I smiled and kissed him. He handed me a credit card. "This has 20,000$ on it for you to spend. When you finish it you can either tell me you want to go back or we can stay a little longer and I can show you something."

"Thank you!" I squealed giving him another kiss and a hug. "But what will you be doing the time I'm gone?"

"I will be working on a surprise for you."

"You spoil me," I laughed.

"Well, you're very special to me and I want the time we have to be free worthwhile." I gave him a few more kisses and he pushed me away. "Don't spend your day here, feel the sunlight for once. I will meet you at the Roman Colosseum at 9:00." I smiled, giving him on more kiss then running off with a bag.

Who knew someone half-vampire and half-mermaid could feel so free. The sunlight warmed my skin making my smile grow. I haven't felt this in over 15 years, I forgot how amazing this feels. After a few seconds I looked at the map and went to go to a restaurant for food. I stopped at a place and ordered the first thing on the menu. After I ate I went to a mall and bought an entire new closet of clothes. I dropped the bags at the place I slept at. Max wasn't there probably out working on what he said he was doing.

I then went to visit all the monuments in Italy except for the place Max told me to meet him at. I didn't want to spoil what he had planned. I got to the "camping" site and changed my clothes. To make sure no one saw me I made a rock fort around me and fire torches for inside. I put on a white rosette-detail tie back layered dress, white heels, a pearl necklace, and a flower attached to my top layer of hair tied back in a ponytail. Once I was done I put down the fort and checked the time: 8:30. Better get going now, knowing my sense of direction I will get lost.

At 9:00 I still couldn't find the place. I sighed and looked at the map. There was a picture of it and it seemed like it'd be noticeable. Someone came up to me. She had blonde hair pulled up in a bun, pale skin, and she had red-ish brown eyes. All she wore was black. But the cape probably made it look like all black.

"Are you having trouble?" she asked. Her voice rang like bells, it sounded like a vampire...

"Yeah I can't find the Roman Colosseum," I said.

"Oh, you just keep walking and then take a right, you'll see it right in front of you." She said showing me the direction by standing behind me.

"Thank you!" I said and ran off human speed. I got to the place in 5 minutes and there were guards outside. I ignored them and started walking in. They held me back.

"Sorry, private night," one said.

"But my boyfriend told me to meet him here, his name is Max." They nodded.

"Come on in."

I entered the place and lights hung from the walls, a table was set up in the middle, lit torches surrounded the table in a circle, a band was setting up, and Max sat at the table wearing a suit. When he saw me he stood up and pulled out my chair for me to sit in. I smiled and helped him scoot my chair up. Then he took the seat next to me. A waiter came and set food in front of us.

"Wow, this is what you've been working on?"

"No, this is just for tonight. I have something planned for every week," he said. "How's your day been?"

"AMAZING! I forgot what it felt like to be normal!" I said with a huge smile plastered on my face. "I absolutely forgot about everything else I've been through. I visited monuments and went shopping. Everything was... normal. It's hard to think it's real."

After an hour someone brought out dessert. I grabbed a fork and took a bite out of the point. There was something hard inside and I pulled it out. It was a ring. A real diamond Amandier. I gasped and wiped off the ring. Then I looked up at Max. He smiled and got out of his seat. His hand grabbed mine and he bent down on one knee.

"It's been fifteen years and I finally get the guts to say this... Bella you've changed my life when I found you. I was lonely and thought it'd stay that way forever. Everything changed when I fell in deep love with you. I was a killer, and you made me a different person. Isabelle Marie Swan will you marry me?" he asked. I smiled and jumped on him.

"YES!" I squealed. I bent back down next to him and he slipped the ring on my finger. We bent in and kissed each other. The band played and Max and I started dancing. Many songs have passed and the band said it was past twelve. We didn't care and we danced our hearts out. By 1:00 the band played one more song and we slow danced. I held him and rested my head on his shoulder.

_Every night in my dreams __  
__I see you, I feel you, __  
__That is how I know you go on ___

_Far across the distance __  
__And spaces between us __  
__You have come to show you go on ___

_Near, far, wherever you are __  
__I believe that the heart does go on __  
__Once more you open the door __  
__And you're here in my heart __  
__And my heart will go on and on ___

_Love can touch us one time __  
__And last for a lifetime __  
__And never let go till we're one ___

_Love was when I loved you __  
__One true time I hold to __  
__In my life we'll always go on ___

_Near, far, wherever you are __  
__I believe that the heart does go on __  
__Once more you open the door __  
__And you're here in my heart __  
__And my heart will go on and on _

_**Tears fell out of my eyes. Max is someone I can finally spend the rest of my life with.**_

___There is some love that will not go away __  
__You're here, there's nothing I fear, __  
__And I know that my heart will go on __  
__We'll stay forever this way __  
__You are safe in my heart __  
__And my heart will go on and on_

_**The lyrics are true... When I'm with him I'm not afraid. He will forever stay in my heart no matter what shall happen to us.**_

_**My heart will go on.**_

**Whatcha think? I know a LOT of you have reviewed saying you all hate Max so I must remind you, this IS a BELLAXEDWARD I accomplished this many times, but I know some people may be doubting it. If you haven't figured out yet, the song is My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.**

**Cookie Question: Who do you think the girl was who helped Bella?** __


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Working chapter after chapter! My poll is now closed! I need you guys to just pick one out of these four:**

**One Disaster At A Time**

**Everlasting Disaster**

**Lost Soul**

**and 150 Years**

**The two stories that are definitely in are Mermpires! and Beyond Dreams. So if you haven't read Beyond Dreams and will want to read the crossover story of my stories I suggest you read it.**

**Cookie Questions: JANE! the red-ish brown eyes was her brown contacts disolving!**

**DISCLAIMER! Do not own twilight or H2o!**

**Chapter 10: The Volturi Part 1**

_**NARRATOR**_

Jane walked through the halls of the Volterra castle. She held a piece of cloth from Bella's clothes. When she entered Aro stood up and retrieved the cloth. He smelt it. "What is this?" he asked.

"A scent of a girl who came this morning," Jane replied. "I followed her since when I smelt her there were two scents. One from a vampire and another that is unfamiliar. The vampire scent came from a vampire who drinks _animal _blood he didn't look familiar. Then the other scent I couldn't get a hold of." Aro took another smell.

"I've smelled this scent before. From over 100 years ago when the comet arrived threatening to expose us. That person saved us... We need that girl. But invite the Cullens over and we will solve this vampire problem. Then bring in anyone else you know who drinks animal."

"Yes, master." Jane bowed then walked out. When she exited the castle she took a flight to Australia. She landed and took a deep breath, searching for the Cullen's scent. When she caught it she ran towards it, also catching the scent Bella had.

**Cleo's POV**

A week has passed since Bella and Max have left. I felt like we were being watched but, I'm also paranoid. Rikki, Emma, Lewis, and I were practicing our powers. I would create a ball of water, Emma would freeze it, then Rikki would melt it down. Lewis created other memories in our mind, and also taking some away.

_They grabbed all the guys and pulled them into a van. "LEWIS!" I screamed. Wind swirled around me and water rushed towards me. Before I could fight them off I felt something go into my arm and I fell to the ground with water crashing on top of me._

_"There's more than I expected," a girl said. She had blonde hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Lewis tried using his powers but they injected him with a black shot. The ground disappeared from under me and I was thrown in a van with Emma and Rikki behind me. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were also in here._

_"What's going on?" I asked in tears._

I gasped and the water ball I was creating dropped on the ground. I looked up at Lewis. "When did we get here?" I asked. I turned towards Emma and Rikki. "What happened to me?"

"What are you talking about? We were practicing our powers," Emma said.

_"I'll show you," Lewis said and brought a vision into my mind. People came and brought us into vans. When it was done Lewis looked at me. "The Cullens are here, that is Alice's vision."_

"You guys can come out," Lewis said. The Cullens came out from the bushes. "Cleo and I know."

"What are you guys talking about?" Rikki asked. Zane and Ash came out from the house.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zane snarled.

"Look the people in Alice's vision were the Volturi. They're the 'vampire royalty'. They hate when a coven gets too big and because you guys showed up they're going to bring us to judgement to decide which ones to kill!" Edward yelled. Jasper held him back.

"They're coming tonight, and you four are the only ones that can help us with your powers," Jasper explained.

"Why would we listen to you guys?" Zane asked.

"Look you don't know us! Edward messed up and we didn't do anything!" Rosalie yelled. "Let's put all that happened besides us because if we don't it's more likely you guys will get killed. Now you don't want that to happen do you?"

"Fine, what do we do?"

"Let them take us," Carlisle said.

"WHAT? Why would we do that? You know Alice's vision! They hurt us!" Lewis said trying to protect me.

"Lewis, I need to talk to you," I said. There was something I knew that no one else knows. I know everyone in our group had a secret from their human lives they don't want everyone else to know. So now is the time to get it all out. I grabbed Lewis's hand and dragged him into the woods. After we were out of hearing distance I started. "I've been hiding things and I know you have to. We both fear something and I sense it. I need to know what you're afraid of."

He sighed. "Before you Emma, Rikki, and Bella were changed into mermaids I already knew about vampires. My parents aren't my real parents, my real parents were killed when I was 10. My dad was a vampire and he turned my mom when she was pregnant with me. I ended up all human. They both didn't know about drinking animals so they fed on humans. The Volturi showed up and killed them both. They were threatening to kill me too but I somehow messed with their memory. I was all human expect for my power." He took a deep breath. "What about you?"

"When I was born I was practically dead. I didn't cry when I came out, my hair was pure black, and I stayed still, my eyes never opening. My parents prayed for weeks and then one night they decided I wasn't going to be 'alive'. The moon was a perfect circle. They laid me on a wooden board and arranged flowers on it. I flowed out to sea and the board sunk. After a few seconds my parents saw the water splashing and my dad dove in to see what was happening. He saw me struggling and lifted me out of the water. My hair had turned white and my eyes had opened. When he brought me back they dyed my hair brown to keep from people wondering what happened. I grew up normal after that until I turned into a mermaid," I said.

"So what are you afraid of?"

"My parents didn't realize it, but the life was given to me by the moon's powers. Water is connected to the moon so it wasn't a surprise when I had the powers of water when I changed. When Bella showed up I had this strange feelings about her. Now when she's a vampire I realized why she has these powers. And I can't tell you that reason but my life is technically in her hands. So it's hard to realize she far away from here and anything can happen. Then if she gets hurt, I get hurt." He stared at me confused by everything. "What about you?"

"I'm afraid the Volturi will kill you and take away what I live for." I leaned in and kissed him. Then he held me. "Everything will be okay." We went back to where everyone else was.

"So we let them take us and we explain everything to Aro. He'll understand and let us go," Edward explained.

"How would we know you're not apart of them?" Zane asked.

"Have Lewis look into our memories." Lewis closed his eyes and peaked into all their memories.

"They're not lying."

A few minutes later they showed up and carried us into the vans. The boys and girls separate. After many long hours we were in Italy. A castle was in front of us and people in all black brought us in. We entered a room where other vampires were.

"Good job Jane, you make me proud," a guy said. "The Cullens nice to see you again, would you care to explain these other vampires?"

"They were changed by Victoria," Carlisle said. "They ended up in the same city as us. They barely know us, but they already envy us."

"Jane, go find the other vampire, but don't bring along the girl just yet." He smiled. "Felix, take them to their rooms." We were escorted to rooms. I was with Alice, Rikki with Rosalie, Emma with Esme, Jasper with Zane, Edward with Lewis, Emmett with Ash, and Carlisle had his own room.

"Cleo, there is something off about yours, Emma, Rikki, and Bella's scent. Could you just please tell me what it is?" she asked. I know everyone else doesn't trust any of the Cullens including Alice but I think differently. All she has done was try to explain themselves.

"We..."

**What do you think and please vote on the four stories for my story. I'm going to rush to finish this story and once it's done I'm going to start writing the other one! But it won't come till a long time later because this is a 3 part story...**

**Cookie Question: Do you think Cleo tells Alice the truth?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for everyone who has voted on my poll! And for those who are reading ForEVER Wrong, What if, or For The One You Love, I won't be working on those. For The One You Love is actually my friends story, we're going to put it on hers instead later on. Her account is lovingmaidog. I've created another account that is going to post my original ideas for a few stories and the new versions for all my first stories that have BAD writing, including Trader or Not which probably won't be the actually name this time. The account name is lovingmaiweird and right now there is nothing posted.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**THIS IS A BELLA AND EDWARD! Just wait up until the "Volturi" parts are over!**

**Chapter 11: The Volturi Part 2**

**Bella's POV**

Another week has passed making it two weeks since we left. Max has set up a real "house" in the place we camp out at. Tonight would be another date night for us. Today I decided to go for a swim. I ran towards a beach and dived into the water. I swam with other sea creatures and explored a few caves. After a few hours I thought of going to Australia to visit the cave. I decided not to considering I won't be back for the date. Swimming around for a few more hours I got out and took out most of the water then dried the rest off. I went back to the "house" and took a nap exhausted by the swimming.

My alarm woke me up at 8:00 and I started getting ready I put on a black strapless floral party dress, black heels, a choker necklace with a bow hanging off it, a black flower in my ponytail, and the engagement ring. My hair was in it's normal due. The top layer pulled into a pony tail in the back and the rest in it's regular wave. I put on make up and went to go search for the Trevi fountain. The place was blocked for only Max and I. I saw him setting up the

table and smiled. I was 10 minutes early. Someone came up to me. "I'm sorry ma'am but this place is closed for a special dinner," he said.

"Uhm, yeah I know. Registration for Max and Isabella. Me," I said hating that I have to do this.

"Oh, well then Max will be done really soon."

"She can come in," Max said and I was let in. I sat down at the finished table setting. A rose in the middle and two plate settings. I had to laugh at it.

"Cheesy," I smirked.

"Well just because we're different doesn't mean we can't be the same." I laughed and he joined.

"Have you been spending your time watching romantic movies?"

"No, just wanted to hear your laugh. It may be the last time..." he said going into a whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Bella," he said getting out of his seat. He started running away at a human pace. I got out of my seat and ran after him.

"MAX WAIT!" I yelled. He turned into an ally and I followed. I saw him being held by a guy and a girl. The girl was the one who helped me that day. Then a guy looked at me. Two people came and held me in place. The guy grabbed a lock of my hair and smelt it. Then he tilted my head and sniffed my neck.

"Quite peculiar, she's the next one..." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"A mermaid," he smiled. "We don't need anyone else, she will help us gain even more control. There's no need for him." He turned towards Max and tilted his head to the side. His arm came up and got ready to tear him apart. As it fell I screamed as loud as I could. Fire came out my arms forcing the people holding me to step away. The guy turned around and smiled. "I wouldn't try, because other people were ordered to kill your friends... I believe their names were Cleo..." I growled and water rushed towards me. "Emma..." The ground shook beneath us. "Rikki..." The wind picked up and swirled around only me and the guy. "And let's not forget Zane, Ash, Lewis..." I yelled. "Then the Cullens." I made the elements rush towards him.

"BELLA NO!" Max yelled. My anger couldn't be controlled and the elements wrapped around him.

"Jane." Max started yelling in pain and I ran over to him. I put his head in my lap.

"Max what's happening?" I asked.

"Let me go or he dies." I let all the elements return to normal.

"Stop." He went back to normal and I held onto him. "Take them away." The people grabbed up and pulled us apart. I was put in a room by myself with a guard. That guard was Jane.

"What were you doing to him?"

"It's my vampire power," she replied. "That's why I'm here with the Volturi."

"Wait, you're only here because your powers?"

"No... Aro saved me so I'm repaying him. It's not as bad, I'm the favorite in this entire castle. Nobody even tries to mess with me."

"Do you know why Aro is so interested in me?"

"I can't give away everything. Just that there was once a mermaid and she saved us. The end. Now stop asking questions you have a big day tomorrow, go to sleep." I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

**Cleo's POV**

"We are different than other vampires... Our blood... it wasn't the same as most humans and the venom didn't progress fully. We still sleep, eat regular food, and sunlight doesn't effect us. Everything else is generally vampire. That's just it, we're technically half human," I explained changing my mind at the last minute. I know no one else would agree that Alice is different.

"That it... wow... But how could all four of you have the same thing?"

"Well... it's complicated."

"I think I'll keep up." She said crossing her arms but she didn't look angry.

"No you won't because we know about other... creatures that you can't know about."

"I know about werewolves."'

I sighed. "No, there are other things and... we promised each other to keep it a secret..."

"Fine, I guess that's all I can get out of you. And now I need something from you."

"I just gave you information we were determined to keep confidential from you guys. So you owe me something."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"What's really going on with Edward? I have strong senses and they tell me Edward had changed."

She sighed. "Edward leaving Bella was the biggest mistake he's made. At her birthday party she got a paper cut and blood made Jasper go crazy. He lunged towards Bella but Edward pushed her out of the way and threw Jasper into the piano. There was even more blood and Edward went to look. Bella has cuts all over her arm bleeding because she was thrown into glass. Edward saw how much he hurt Bella and decided it was best that we left to keep her safe. But then Victoria came and I couldn't see her future so she turned out the way she is now... Edward hasn't been the same since, the exact opposite actually."

I stood in surprise. Who knew that was the case? Bella never told us what happened that night. Of course she didn't know the entire story, but she must've noticed at least the clue of why he left. Like I've said, we all have secrets. Hopefully everyone else's aren't too bad.

_**Narrator - Rikki and Rosalie**_

Rikki was playing around with her powers trying to get Rosalie scared. She threw a ball of paper in the air and caught it on fire. It fell in her hand and she kept tossing it around. She saw how scared Rosalie was, huddle in the corner farthest away from Rikki. Seeing that fire could hurt Rosalie, Rikki "accidentally" dropped it and Rosalie became even more frightened. Rikki smiled as the fire grew.

"Look at what you've done!" Rosalie screamed. I laughed.

"Calm down, it's just fire." Rikki made the fire go out and Rosalie relaxed.

"You're a vampire too, fire could kill us both!"

"Hey!" I yelled and stood up. "Fire doesn't effect me being my special power. So I have nothing to worry about." She stood in front of Roaslie. Fire came out her hand and she held it in front of Rosalie's face. Her eyes grew huge scared of what Rikki might do to her. "Scared?" She asked using a teasing voice. Rosalie started growling and Rikki put out the fire. Rikki laughed as Rosalie kept stepping forward. She was having fun teasing Rosalie and laid on the bed. Her hand grabbed a piece of the wood on the head board.

"You don't SCARE ME!" Rosalie yelled. Rikki laughed as Rosalie came on the bed. Her hands planted on both sides of Rikki's head. "Nothing is stopping me from killing you right now!" Rikki set the wood on fire and Rosalie ran to her place in the corner.

"Really? Because to me it looks like your scared," Rikki smirked and tossed the fire ball around.

"I HATE being stuck in a room with you!"

"Like I'm loving it," Rikki said sarcastically still smirking. She took a peak at Rosalie, fear in her eyes. "Actually it's pretty fun."_**  
**_

_**Narrator - Emma and Esme**_

Emma and Esme stayed silent. Not saying a word, acting like the other wasn't even there. Emma got bored and decided to play around with her powers. Looking at the flower vase, she froze the water making the flowers freeze with it. The petals fell off and crashed onto the drawer, sounding like glass instead of frozen flower. The petals were scattered all around the area and Esme looked.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"It's my powers, I freeze things..." Emma said. They both felt the awkwardness in the air and decided not to talk the rest of the time they were there.

_**Narrator - Edward and Lewis**_

Lewis sat on the bed communicating with Cleo using his powers.

_How's it going?_

_Uhh... lying to Alice and it's hard to not tell her the truth. Hey, you're with Edward right?_

_Yeah it's so... strange._

_Well Alice told me why they all left... Edward may still be in love with Bella. You need to find out._

_Fine, but I'm not going to be his friend. Even though that may be, it doesn't change the fact that he left._

I looked at Edward "sleeping". His eyes were closed and he was curled up in a ball in the corner. I sighed. "So... Cleo tells me you may still be in love with Bella..." I said trying to start the conversation.

"How would you communicate with her?"

"Uhh... my power of manipulating people memories can act as a communicator. But is it true?"

He shifted his eyes away from me and looked around the room. After a while he finally spoke. "Yes," he said barely making the word.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I put Bella in danger, there was no other choice. I couldn't see her hurt again. I endanger her life..."

"Well... have you ever thought that you could be the one who saves her? Being a vampire you could save her from anything. Being with her only made her life that much more safe."

"No, danger came into her life because I showed up. There was nothing else to do."

I sighed and communicated with Cleo again.

_Yeah, he's in _LOVE_. But he thinks he's a threat in her life._

_**Narrator - Aro and Jane**_

Aro stared at the sky. "Tomorrow night will be a full moon. We'll understand which ones are the mermaids and their true power at the limit.

**Don't you just LOVE Rikki! I needed this chapter in because A LOT OF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY ANS! To one of you I cracked and told you what happened. SOOO don't be afraid of Max! One of you guessed it! But it's not gonna happen the next chapter! A few chapters later! **

**Cookie Question: What do you think happens?**

**There's no right or wrong answer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Again thanks for voting and once I finish this story I will start on the rewrites for lovingmaiweird! So for those who think this is NOT an Edward and Bella still and WANT Max to die, I'm sorry but you gonna have to wait a few more chapters until he leaves the story. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Chapter 12: The Volturi Part 3**

**Bella's POV**

Jane shook me awake and I immediately woke up. I looked around my room to see Aro, Jane, and three other people surrounding my bed. "You may explore the castle if you'd like but they have to stay with you," Aro said nodding towards the other three people. "Felix, Demitri, and Cauis. They'll make sure you don't use your powers. And trust me if you try to escape, Max will still be here along with your other friends." I jumped up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Cullens, three other vampires, and three other mermaids..."

"Where?"

"They'll show you. And you will be back in your room by 5:00." He walked out with Jane behind him. She glared at me and then turned when exiting. I looked at the three.

"Where's the mermaids?"

"They were split up, which do you want to see?" I thought about it... Then I remembered something. A month ago there was a full moon which means tonight is one. I need to visit all of them and tell them without anyone else hearing.

"Rikki." They brought me into a room where Rikki and Rosalie were. Rikki was tossing around a fire ball and Rosalie was huddled in the corner scared. She turned and tossed the ball out of her hand. Hurriedly Rikki ran and hugged me.

"They got you?" she asked. Demitri tapped us and pointed to Rosalie staring at the fire ball in front of her spreading.

"I suggest you put that out," he said. Rikki glared at Rosalie and put down the fire. "We'll be outside." The three moved outside but stayed by the door. Then Rikki hugged me again.

"Where did you go?"

"Uhm… here," I said.

"What do you mean 'here'?"

"Italy. But that's not important, what time is it?"

"Around 10."

"Well at 5 something is going to happen that comes every months and it effects us," I said trying to give her a hint knowing Rosalie was listening.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She said having _no _clue of what I was trying to say.

"It makes _us _go… wacko."

She gasped. "That's why they brought us here."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"None of your business," Rikki snapped.

"Hey I think I have the right to know if it endangers me!"

"We didn't even mention you!" She let fire fly off her hands and disappear towards Rosalie. Then she turned back to me. "Do you think the guards will let me out too?"

"No. Aro's orders. Bella only," one said from the outside hearing our conversation.

"Okay, go to Lewis and tell him to look in my mind." I went outside and the guards leaded me to Lewis's room. When I entered I regretted it. His "Roommate" is Edward. Lewis got up and hugged me just like Rikki. I closed my eyes and pretended to not notice Edward.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You know our little secret…" I started and Edward looked confused. "You know me, Emma, Rikki, and Cleo…"

"Yeah… where are you going with this?"

"Before I came here I visited Rikki she told me to look into her mind. But first tonight it one of those nights." He caught on faster than Rikki.

"That's probably why they brought them too. He wants to see the m—"I hit him before he could finish.

"The what?" Edward asked coming into our conversation. He stood in the circle with Lewis and I. I looked up to Edward.

"Nothing. But Lewis you need to do it now." He closed his eyes and searched for Rikki's mind. Edward looked at me.

"Bella I need to tell you something."

"What?" I said acting like I didn't care.

"Do you remember anything else from your human memory? Like a birthday party right before we left."

I bit my lip and decided to give him something. "Yes… the time I've left I've had time to think about my memories and I remember that part."

"Well that's the reason I left. I only left to protect you. You have to for—"

I didn't feel like him going on so I stuck my hand out to him and flared out fire. He ran to the corner and stared at me confused. "Don't try and tell me! I don't remember my feelings or memories but something tells me I don't want to remember! So leave it alone!" Lewis came back and I turned away from Edward. "What happened?"

"It's better that I show you…" He reached into my mind and placed a memory inside.

"_Aro, what are we going to do?" Jane asked._

"_Tonight is a full moon, we bring the four mermaids outside. They look at the moon and they turn crazy. Show their powers to the extent. Whose ever are useless like the other has it, there's no need for them."_

"_So we just let them go?"_

"_No, the Cullens think they're here because their group is getting bigger. So… what do you think?"_

"_Vampires live, mermaids die. I know who will live and who will die in the group."_

"_Who? I love hearing your opinions."_

"_Bella has all four elements the last three are useless."_

"_Then _how _do we kill them?"_

"_Well we let Bella see…" He droned off and thought of it._

_**Emma, Cleo, and Rikki were lined up in that order chained to the stone wall. I was chained to the wall across from them so I could see everything. "Take away anything blocking their mind. Make them suffer through it all."**_

_**They started with Emma. She screamed and blood flowed out of her mouth. Felix brought out a knife and chanted something. He made a cut from her side neck all the way to her stomach. She screamed through it all and they finished her with tearing her body apart. I screamed.**_

"_**NOO!"**_

_**They did the same and saved Rikki last knowing we were the closest. Aro came and made me look at him in the eyes. His cold red eyes. "This will be one of the others you love if you don't follow the rules and my orders."**_

"_It'll work perfectly."_

I gasped and tears were forming. I ran out the room and started crying. Falling to the ground, the guards called Aro. Aro came and "comforted" me.

"What's wrong?" he said moving my hair behind my ear.

"I know what's coming tonight… We'll lose control, and I have to warn you, once we start we can't be stopped," I said shaking trying to send him a message.

"Go get some rest, we'll wake you and tell you our decision."

"Do you mind if the four of us go sleep in the same room… it helps me calm down."

"Of course. You three go get them and bring them to Bella's room. Jane, set up three extra beds." She nodded and walked off. Aro picked me up and carried me to my room like I was a baby. I cried the whole way, tugging on his shirt. Making him think I definitely trust him and would follow him in his "quest". He laid me on the bed and pulled the sheet over me. I laid my head on my hands and Aro rubbed my head. "You would be a nice addition to the family." He left and a few minutes later Cleo, Emma, and Rikki entered. They didn't care about the other beds and laid in the bed with me.

"Lewis showed us… we're not going to let it happen. He won't get the best of us," Emma said.

"I think we'll be okay, Aro thinks I'm looking at him as my father. He wouldn't hurt you guys anymore," I said.

**Narrator – Jane and Aro**

"We have nothing to fear, the full moon comes out in exactly 5 hours. Get the area set. Create a new building and fast. I trust you to make the right design for the test," Aro sid tapping his fingers on the chair he sat on. Jane bowed and walked out. She and everyone else in the Volturi set up the new building and were done in four hours.

**Almost done with these parts!**

**Cookie Question: Who does Aro keep in the Volturi?**

**VEEEERRRRRY EASY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just because I'm writing like three chapters a day doesn't mean I'll be updating everyday. I want to finish the first part then update them all at once but just so you guys don't scream at me to update I'll update three chapters every three days or so.**

**Cookie Question: Bella, the obvious answer**

**Chapter 13: The Volturi Part 4**

**Bella's POV**

"Girls, it's time," Jane said waking us up. She handed us four pairs of clothes. "Put these on." She left and we got dressed. We wore a black tank top dress that went to our knees and a black cape. Jane came in and handed each one of us something. I had a diamond necklace with four stones in the sides, a silver one, blue, green, and red. Rikki had a clear diamond with fire burning inside. Emma had a silver oval with crosses inside with a pearl on top. Then Cleo had a small diamond vine wrapped around a blue crystal. "They will protect you if anything might happen." She first lead in Rikki and left the three of us in a waiting room.

"What do you think is in there?" Cleo asked.

"The four elements... a huge room that looks like it practically outside," I said. They both looked at me. "I'm just guessing."

We waited for a while and in less than an hour they brought Rikki back out. She smiled and had dirt on her face. Jane grabbed Emma and brought her in. We looked at Rikki and decided not to talk to her as it looked like she was still affected by the moon.

"Why am I here? I should be in the water," she said smiling. Another hour passed and Emma came back. She was still in mermaid form.

"We sensed a connection between you two, so we bring both of you in at the same time. Bella, we erased the vampires brains who you visited. It'll be better that way," Jane said. She put both our hoods up and brought us in the room. I looked and saw the Cullens, Max, Zane, Ash, and Lewis in the room along with Aro. I was put next to Aro and he held my hand. The roof opened and Jane forced Cleo to look.

She smiled and looked at the water. She jumped in and turned into a mermaid. Everyone gasped except Aro and Jane. A water tentacle reached out and grabbed Lewis, Alice, and Esme. "Come into the water, it feels great." She pulled them under the water and they swam up to the surface. A wave appeared behind them and crashed all around the room. I gasped and before the water hit me I moved it back to the pool. Jane grabbed my wrist and cut it. Cleo's head snapped towards my wrist then looked at Jane. "What have you done?" she screamed and water swirled around in a tube around Cleo and a tentacle grabbed Jane. Wind blew around the whole room and Jane was pulled into the tunnel. "You have hurt her! Do you know what that means?"

She started hurting Jane in a way I didn't think was possible. Aro looked down at me then at the cut. "It's healed?" he asked. I looked at it and saw it was healed. Then he looked at Jane. He mumbled something and Cleo released Jane. Lewis, Alice, and Esme climbed out the water area and Jane grabbed Cleo. She put Cleo where Emma and Rikki were then she looked up at the moon. "Your turn." I looked at him, avoiding the moon.

"Are you sure? It can be a bad thing if the moon is at its most power section," I said. It wasn't a lie.

"We'll be okay," he said putting down my hood and my eyes looked at the full moon right above us. I took in the scenery before me. The ground was made out of rock and there was a grass area with flowers and trees. They had the air flowing in through the outside. There was a water area that looked like a beach. Then there was burning fire in the last corner. I looked down and took a few steps towards the water. When I turned everyone but Aro and Jane were surprised. I smiled.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" I asked. They all stood still but my eyes were focused on Edward. "I'm sure the water feels nice."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lewis asked. I growled and looked at him. A boulder rose from the ground and knocked him against the wall.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" I repeated.

"You're going to have to force us to," Aro said.

I growled and water expanded. It filled up the entire room and I grew my tail. I swam towards Edward and my lips pressed against his ear. "You put this upon yourself."

_I stared at the test and remember what happened last night. Then I looked in the mirror and gasped._

I yelled and tree branches wrapped around everyone but Edward. They brought them to the wall next to the water area. I made water freeze around them leaving me and Edward alone. I took out all the water making me a mermaid and I returned to normal.

_"Bella, I would never leave you," he said. He kissed me and we lost control for the night. "I love you."_

"You lied to me!" I yelled and my voice was deeper. The water drained back to its normal area and I yelled. I pinned Edward to the wall with the rock wrapped around his ankles and wrist. "You will suffer."

I laid my hand on top of his head and had fire run through his body. He screamed and struggled. I smiled watching his pain. After a while I stopped and he gasped for air. "What are you doing? This isn't you!" he yelled. I growled and jabbed him in the stomach with a water tentacle.

_"I've never met anyone like you. A thousand of girls went after me but you just stood out."_

"_There's nothing special about me…" He pressed his lips against mine._

"_To me everything is different. I don't want that to change."_

"_But I change everyday… I get older but you stay the same."_

"_Bella, I will not change you."_

"You say you love me then you leave!" I yelled. I grabbed his wrist and shot fire out my hand. He yelled and I was enjoying every bit of it.

"BELLA STOP!" he yelled.

"You made me do this!" I released him and he fell on the ground gasping. I made a tentacle wrap around his waist. I slammed him against the wall the anger growing with each memory.

_We laid in the meadow our lips almost touching. He had his arm around my waist and my hand held his head. They ran through his hair and I smiled. "I should get going. Charlie—"_

_He stopped me by kissing me. I tried going but he pulled me into him. After a while he stopped but I kept going. He laughed and I stopped. "I should get going now," I said and started grabbing my stuff quickly. He watched my every move and I walked fast embarrassed. I tripped and he laughed. In one second he was helping me up._

"_No need to hurry."_

"_Actually yes, so you don't attack me again…"_

"_I am a hunter," he said folding his hands with mine. He gave me another kiss and I pulled away._

"_I really need to go." He gave me one more kiss and let me go._

"You used me for one thing! And one thing only!" My voice was low but I could still yell. I kept throwing him against walls. I created a sharp thing out of rock and jabbed it into his back with fire running through it. He yelled and there were cracks on his skin from the point where he was jabbed. I made a cross out of rock and pinned him on it. He yelled as I spit fire through the cross.

_We laid on his couch kissing. I started talking in between our kisses. "If—you don't-change—me—this will—be—odd—kissing—someone—older—than you." He stopped._

"_Bella, I don't care. I'm not going to change you for my own selfish reason."_

"_What's that reason?"_

"_I'm dooming your soul just to be with you. If you were to die you'd be living in hell. I won't have you live with me forever if that's the cost."_

"You didn't change me because you don't want me!" I sent another shock but bigger and he yelled. "You're going to suffer just as I've suffered!" I made another huge shock through him and his yell would probably be heard miles away.

"Bella you're making a mistake!" he yelled.

"_I don't care about the cost! You'd protect me!"_

"_Bella you're making a mistake. I would protect you but if we were in a fight, I'd put myself in front of you then I'd die and they'd go after you. I won't put you in that danger."_

"_I'm in that danger every day."_

"_But only because you met me."_

"I don't care about the cost! You will feel what I have felt!" I set the cross on fire.

"Bella please!"

"NO!"

"GUARDS!" Aro yelled. About ten Volturi guards came in. They looked at me.

"Release him!" one yelled.

"Never." A tentacle reached at him and held him in the air. I made the water freeze all over him. Then I clashed it on the side and he turned into millions of pieces. I did the same with the rest of them and more came in. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon just came down. I looked at what I was doing and gasped. I took out the fire from the rock that was burning Edward and released him. Then I took down the ice fort around everyone else. Edward was on the floor gasping from pain. "What did I do?" Cleo, Emma, and Rikki came out and looked at me.

"Bella, you did something that made everyone worry. You might've endangered us," Aro said coming to my side. Tears came out my eyes and I jumped into the water. I laid at the bottom and watched people take care of Edward. After a few hours Edward looked in here and saw me. He looked just like normal. He jumped in and swam towards me. I looked away not wanting to talk to him.

"I don't know what happened… but I really hurt you and killed people."

"Bella… Aro might have to kill you." I sighed and looked at my tail. "When you were under that… spell or whatever… the moon turned dark. You have some connection towards it." He thought about something for a while. "I thought you said you didn't remember your human memories." I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason you attacked me was because I left. You believe that I wanted one thing and one thing only." I thought about the night before he left…

"Well when we're on that spell-cast… We do things that we don't remember the next day. Anything can happen."

"You still don't remember?"

"No."

"So… you're a mermaid?"

"Yeah…"

"So Victoria is still alive?"

"No… I was a mermaid when Victoria came. So… like Rikki says, we're mermpires."

"A what?"

"It's a cross between a mermaid and a vampire. We sleep, show natural things like crying or blush, we eat normal food, and sunlight doesn't affect us."

Aro jumped in and looked at me. "We just told our cover story. We have just killed a vampire with special powers. And Bella there's nothing to worry about." I smiled.

"Thanks." He went out of the water and Edward looked at me.

"You know he isn't the good guy," Edward said.

"But he's not necessarily the bad guy. It's depends on what he feels."

We got out of the water and I turned myself back to normal. Everyone else and Aro came in. "Bella you're staying and everyone else leaves." I let out my air knowing this was coming.

"What? No! Bella is coming back with us," Max fought.

"Max, it's okay," I said.

"No! It's not. I don't know what they'll do to you."

"Max, I'll be fine you saw what I was capable of," I said going to his side. "Don't worry about me." He bent down and kissed me. His arm hung on my shoulders.

"I set up a plane, you guys leave in two days."

"Okay, but for today can I spend it with Max? He set something up and I haven't seen it yet."

"Very well."

Jane lead Max and I out. He brought me to the nearest beach and pulled me in. I turned into a fish and he swam to a cliff. He dove underneath and entered a cave. "I need you to let out all the water and set up a rock wall." I did as he said and lit up the torches on the wall. He lead me all the way down. There was a pool of water with candles surrounding it. He handed me a bathing suit. It was the one I bought, a blue and white two-tone halter bikini. "I know you'll turn into a mermaid but… I searched something and right now you won't turn into a mermaid. It's a special recipe. The changing room is there." I looked to where he pointed and saw a curtain. I opened it and saw a candle lit room. There was a bed inside and all my shopping bags. I went in and changed. I took off the jewelry I wore and went out to see max dressed in his swim shorts.

He grabbed my hand and brought me into the huge pool. After waiting a while I still hadn't changed into a mermaid. I dropped and floating on top. I have forgotten how it felt to have normal feet in the water. He dumped in the water and came back up. I stopped floating, my hair now soaking in the water. Max grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. Our lips came together. Max kissed down my neck and I tilted it back, exposing more neck. He stopped when he got down to my chest. I looked at him as he pulled away. He had a smile planted on his lips. He was teasing me… Well I'm not going to let him get away with it. I left a trail of hickies down his chest and stopped right below his belly button and my lower lip touched the rim of his short. I pulled away and dunked myself.

When I got back up Max had his arms wrapped around my lower waist and his lips connected to my neck. He came up to my face and his mouth opened near mine. I opened mine telling him it was okay but he returned by kissing my nose. I looked at him with a smirk on his face. "You started it…" I said in a sexy voice. I pushed him against the pool steps, his head leaning against the pole. My hands traveled up his thighs slowly under his shorts. His eyes stayed on mine as much as they could as he struggles. My hands stopped right at the end.

"That's it." He grabbed my neck and pressed his lips against mine. Since he gave me what I wanted I gave him what he wanted. My hands grabbed his shorts and tried pulling them down. He grabbed them and pulled away from me. "Tsk, tsk, don't you know to wait until after the wedding?" I pulled him to me.

"I don't believe in tradition." I pulled down his shorts as he planted kissed up my arm. There was one more layer and I tore it off him. He looked at me.

"I'm here nude but you stay covered... That's not fair." He pulled my top over my head and pulled me towards the middle of the pool. I held him close to me and he stuck his hands in my bottoms. My lips stayed on his chest and he squeezed. He pulled down my bottom and we went on for a while. We went beneath the water and down to the ground. He spread his legs on both sides of my waist and held both my wrist on the top of my head. With his remaining hand he grabbed my leg and bent it. He came down and continued.

I woke up laid on a blow up bead in the pool. Max was sitting on the steps staring at me. He was dressed back in his trunks and my bathing suit was piled up next to the pool. I curled up in a ball and sat up to look at Max. He laughed when he saw me. "I think I already seen all of you, there's no need to hide," he said. I smiled and swam back to the steps. "It's 7:00, you should get dressed."

"You mean A.M?"

"No." I got out of the water and went into the room. I took out the water that was on me and looked in my shopping bags. I chose a white flower pattern sleeveless dress, a white headband, white ballet flats, red white gold color stone starfish necklace, a 'dragon fantasia' bracelet with a purple crystal, and my engagement ring. We went back out and went to the Volterra castle. Jane let us in and we were lead to a room where everyone else was.

Rikki saw my ring and looked at me. "Bought or given?" she asked. Everyone turned to see what she was talking about.

"Given." She, Emma, and Cleo screamed. They came and hugged me.

"When did he propose?"

"Two weeks ago when we just got here!"

"Bella I'm so happy for you!" Cleo said and squeezed tighter.

"Tell us everything!" Emma said. We sat on the steps and I told them everything. From when we first got here to what we just did. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, fifteen years and he finally asked."

"You guys just needed to get away from everything else," Rikki said.

"Yeah… and it felt great! The sunlight hadn't felt that good!" They all hugged me.

"Bella, how long do you think you'll be here?"

"From what I know… they won't let me out."

"So this is goodbye?"

"No way. You're the only people who know what it's like to be a half and half. We would communicate through Lewis."

"What?" Lewis asked looking towards us. "I heard Lewis and communicate," he said and sat with us.

"We were talking about communicating through you."

"Fine I'll do it… but I won't like it." I hit Lewis in the shoulder and opened my mouth. "I'm just kidding, it'd be nice to talk to you once in a while." I hugged him from behind. Zane and Ash came and sat with us.

"We're really going to miss you," Ash said.

"Hey, in a few centuries I'm sure you guys won't even remember…"

"We will, wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"We all have our reason but for me, you brought me and Emma together." He wrapped his arms around Emma.

"We have that connection," Cleo said.

"You helped me with my powers," Emma said.

"I'll be communicating with you," Lewis said.

"You were the first to spot me and Rikki together," Zane said.

"We pranked together, and we were the closest," Rikki said.

"Hey, I love all of you."

"I'll remember you by this…" Max said playing with his ring. He sat down behind me and hung his arms on my shoulders. "We won't forget."

"I want to hear all of you say it to know for real."

"I, Rikki, promise to remember you until your return."

"I, Ash, promise to remember you until I die."

"I, Cleo, promise to remember you every time I look at the moon." I scoffed at that not really understanding it.

"I, Emma, promise to remember you every time I visit the cave pool or use my powers."

"I, Lewis, promise to remember you whenever I say a word."

"I, Zane, promise to remember you every time I look at Rikki."

"I, Max, promise to remember you until I come and bring you back." I smiled and we group hugged.

"And I, Bella, promise to never forget what you all promised and when I do return you guys better have fulfilled those promises." We smiled and talked the rest of the night.

"Remember that one full moon and Bella went under the spell and…"

We kept looking back on the past and I saw Alice staring at us. She had a sad expression and I knew I would miss her… And when I think of it, Edward was the one who made the mistakes.

We went to the airport and I said goodbye to everyone but the Cullens. Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Zane, Ash, and Lewis went on first and I had to say something to the Cullens. I stood in front of them all and started.

"I have a blur of one of you where I chased you because you pulled a prank… I remember what I felt there and I want to know which one of you that is," I said making sure they didn't know I did remember clearly. My legs came off the ground and Emmett was spinning me around in a circle.

"That's me. I told Edward a sex joke about you two. You got mad and chased me with a torch. I could've ran away but I was enjoying it too much," he said. I smiled remembering clearly what had happened. He then walked to the plane.

"Then there was someone who teased me silently. I can't give out too much information because I remember only one thing."

"That would be me… I lost a bet and made you feel different things to do different things towards Edward," Jasper said and hugged me. He then left towards the plane.

"Then there were two of you… you treated me like a daughter. I remember stitching and a talk about Edward. I'm guessing it's you two," I said pointing to Esme and Carlisle. They came and hugged me.

"I know you don't remember, but I do and I won't forget how much I love you."

"You came to me almost every day because of an injury." They both walked off and I felt a pain in my heart.

"Then there was a girl who was against me being immortal. I remember a glare and a 'you don't know what you're getting into'." Rosalie smiled and hugged me.

"I thought you didn't understand what you were missing if you were staying at one age." She went and that left Alice and Edward.

"I remember double B." Alice held me tightly in her arms and a tear ran down my face. I knew I had to give her more. "Downstairs Edward and I making out. I wore only lingerie and he wore his pants. All to see Emmett reaction." She held me tighter. "Crying in your arms because Renee got in an accident… Total make-over head to toe with lots uncovered to see what Edward would do… Sleepover and talking all day… Telling me Edward would be okay because of something… Truth or dare, I didn't do my dare and had to dye my hair pink but only did a strand. My strongest memories are of you." She held me and tears came out my eyes.

"Don't think this will be the last time. We visit Aro every few decades I will see you then." She let go. "You were like my sister and I wish you remembered everything." She walked away and I looked at Edward. I just shook my head remembering the night and walked away. I heard him kick a trash can and I wiped away another tear. Jane brought me back to the castle and I watched the plane fly out of the airport.

"Do you remember your memories?"

"Yes, but I don't like remembering Edward."

**Longest chapter I've ever written in fanfiction! I just wanted to get it over with!**

**Cookie Question: Do you think Bella goes back?**

**Obvious answer when you think about all my stories end with a happy ending. EVERYONE should get it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't worry Bella is not going to stay in the Volturi!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Cookie Question: Yes!**

**Chapter 14: Disconnection**

I sit in my room all day waiting for something to happen. I've been here for two months and I've thought of a way to get out. In the past two months, I've killed 15 groups of vampires who drank human blood. Aro didn't allow me to go outside the castle walls without someone with me so I only got out at night time. During these past two months I had some time to think about Edward. Deep down I may still love him. I know I still love him, but I love Max more. The next few months will be intense and difficult, but it has to be done. So I can move on with my life, and possibly start over.

Sitting in my room I stare out the window hoping I'll be out soon. The slight wind blew off a few leaves off the trees and sunlight shined in my room. It touches me, but I don't sparkle. Closing my eyes, I think about how a regular vampire's skin would glow. Diamonds reflecting around the room, and if I were human, it's hurt my eyes. _I'm a monster._ His voice echoes through out this imaginary world. Glaring at his skin I remember that day I found out he was a vampire. Soft yet hard, we share our first kiss. Followed by our other through the past few more months. Past that, there's nothing left. His voice disappears and my lips are lonely. Longing for his touch, but it never comes. Then he finally comes into the picture. Everything was perfect. There was nothing that could tear us apart. Except for the other one. After years of yearning and crying, he fianlly comes back. Guilty for everything he's done, seeing a chance and going for it. Finding an old toy he hasn't used in forever. Hoping it still works. But shs's gone. No longer wishing he'd come back. Heart breaking as she thinks about him. She's started a new life, and will soon begin another. The "toy" belonging to another person.

The "He's" and the "She". An ignorant boy playing with any toy he can get his hands on. The sweet, sensitive, and protective man trying to ignore all the drama. Then the stupid girl falling into all the traps she can possibly get herself into.

I open my eyes and see I'm still in the Volturi's prison. Well, not a prision you'd think of like the metal bars, hard beds, not able to escape. No. I'm getting out of this jail whether Aro likes it or not. Swiftly, I jump to my feet and walk out the door. No one payed attention to me and I budge through the main doors leading to the grand hall. Jane snarled at me and I hissed back and shot a fire ball at her. She ran out of the room in an instant. Aro was about to rip someone head off, but when he saw me he stopped and smiled. A creepy smile that barely reaches his red eyes that stand out against his sickly pain skin.

"Ah, Bella. How nice of you to join us. Would you like to do the honors?"

I took his place in front of the girl. Her hair drooped down her face and touches the floor as she bows her head waiting for her death to come. I moved aside her hair and her brown eyes stood out to me. Growling, I made Demitri and Felix let her go. I did the only thing I could think of that would keep her away. "If I see you here again there will be no second chances. I will find your family and you shall watch them burn in front of you as you hang by the wrist only at the top of this ceiling." She nodded then ran out of here as if she were a real vampire. Aro laughed and smiled coming towards me. The smile didn't even reach his red eyes. He wore a mask to hide what he really feels about me. His eyes show of fear that stand out against his sickly pale skin.

"Oh how I love your threats," he lies.

I made a circle of fire around us both and his brows crunched together. Then the fear grew in his eyes. "Well, you're about to hear another."

"What? Another fight with Jane?" he asked with an obvious fake smile.

"No. This one is for you." The fire rage and became a wall around us all the way up to the ceiling. "Do what I say, or I will take down this vampire royalty. I will kill you and I will rule. You're biggest fear is to lose all you've worked for. I will let Volterra know about you vampires and how you have brought in tourist to feed on."

"What do you want?"

"I want El. Tell her to change my appearance as I wish. I want Vivian. Tell her to get rid of a few memories of Lewis as I ask. I want Ever. Tell her to give me one more power I want. I want you to let me go."

"What if I don't want to. I have a whole palace with me."

"And I have fire." He couldn't hide the fear anymore. It showed through everything he did. "And you know what happens what you fight fire with fire?"

"What?"

"I win. Fire has no effect on me."

"And why do you need another power?"

"You don't need the details." I put down the fire wall and El, Vivian, and Ever were already standing there to help me. "Very well. El... I want black hair with purple eyes. My skin as pale as a vampire, and lengthen my hair to below my elbow with side-swept bangs to my left." She did her power and I looked in a mirror. Perfect. "Ever give me the power of the disease..." Everyone gasped. I would be the one to take in this killing power. Untouched and unique for millions of years. She nodded and gave me the power. I tested it and it worked perfectly.

I took out my cell phone and called Lewis. He immediately answered. "Bella! Thank god you're okay!" he said.

"Yeah, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to put a memory inside everyone's heads. Aro called all of you guys back a week after you left and they all watched me be tortured."

"Why?"

"Please don't ask. Just, can you do it now?"

"Sure, one second." I waited for a few minutes then he came back on the line. "Okay, it's done."

"Thank you." I hung up then looked at Vivian. "Erase that phone call and add the torture." I said. She closed her eyes and did the exact same scene Lewis showed to everyone else. "Now, Aro. If you come after me, the threat will become reality."

He nodded and I ran away to the Cullens house. This is where it all begins. The new life of Alex Tanner.

**Okay, trying to rush so sorry if it's a little weird and fast. I want to get done with this so I can do the all-round story I'm calling it now. No more cookie questions sadly, but I will once in a while hand out some cookies. :).**


	15. Chapter 15

**One thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Since she has this new power her left eye that is cover by her bangs is pure white. You'll understand the power in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter 15: Bella and Alex**

I created a clone of Bella and placed her in front of me. She was clueless of what to do so I planted a few memories in her head. When she saw me she started running the direction of the Cullen's house. I ran after her and as the house came in view, I knew my mermpire friends were there. Bella ran into the house and into Max's arms. I ran inside right after her and stopped in place a few steps away from the door.

"Bella!" everyone yelled. Max clutched onto Bella as she cried. Everyone glared at me. I made sure my left eye was covered and watched Edward stare jealously at Max.

"Please, don't let her hurt me!" Bella yelled. Cleo took a step towards me and wind swirled around the house, keeping us in a vortex. The tornado lifted the house up a few feet off the ground and we all kept our perfect balance. Rikki stood at the side of Cleo and made a ring of fire around me. I smirked and started laughing.

"You're powers won't work for long," I laughed. I flicked my right hand and their powers became useless. The house fell to the ground and everything shook. Rikki's ring of fire disappeared. Max put Bella behind him and told everyone to get behind him. Bella cried out.

"Max don't! She'll only gain more strength!" Bella yelled.

"I have to try," he stated ignoring her completely. He held out hid hand and they started glowing. A smile grew on my face and as the ice rushed towards me, I immediately saw the pain Max was already in. He still hasn't fully recovered and this was hurting him. I quickly made his power useless and I felt mine grow. He fell on the floor gasping and Bella bent down next to him crying.

"No! Max, you shouldn't have done that..." she sobbed.

"I'll be fine."

Bella stood up and wipe away her tears. She stared at me furiously. I started laughing. "You really think you stand a chance?" I arranged everyone but Bella in a circle around us two. Max's eyes were closed, but he still stood straight with the vampires and mermpires. I grabbed Bella's shoulders and made her stand. "Look at you. Thinking you could escape the Volturi? Escape me? Thinking you can do what ever you want like Jane? She learned her lesson long ago, but you will never change!"

"Please don't!" Edward yelled. I let go of Bella and she dropped on the floor crying. "I love her." His words shocked me, but I hid it as much as I could. "All my life I've been lonely. It all disappeared when I met Bella. Please don't take her away from me."

I did what I knew I'd regret later. I moved aside my bangs and my eye stared into Edward. "Bella is useless. This eye, is something everyone has feared since 120 A.D. Maybe you know about it."

"The disease. The one power that eats you up from the inside... How'd you get it?"

"Get it?" I laughed. I turned to everyone else and Carlisle gasped. "I see you know also."

"What is she talking about?" Alice asked.

"The eye is a monster, every time you use it, you take more steps towards total darkness," Carlisle explained.

"Darkness?"

"Not black kind of darkness, but evil. An innocent little girl who was only three was forced to use it by Aro. As she continued to use it, she became less innocent. She took in the world's darkest fears. I didn't think she was still alive."

"Well I am! I'm not Katherine anymore! My parents called me that because it means pure, truth! And boy were they wrong! They were the first victims! Then one day in 1917 I got angry at Aro and I created a disease in Chicago. You should know this Edward." I twirled around and stared at him. "The Spanish Influenza I think it was called." This seemed to fuel him up.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Now, now. Save that anger of yours. I believe you'd rather have me suffer than be killed." I picked up Bella with my right hand. With the other hand, I moved aside my bangs and I used the worst part of this power. Both her eyes matched my left one. They started to bleed and she cried out blood tears. Her veins popped out and she fell on her knees, her head tilted back staring above her. Everything spun around us and the house broke into many pieces. A tornado carried everything around us and everyone stared in amazement. As Bella yelled in pain her very few memories played in front of me.

**_Edward and Bella- The Meadow_**

_I watched as Edward closed the gap between us. Our lips and tongues moved around playfully. I giggled and Edward started pushing it. He was the one always saying it was too dangerous for us to be together, but look at him now. Unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt and taking it off. I stopped and pushed him away with too much force when his hand touched my lower area. He quickly stood up and turned his back to me._

_"I'm sorry," he said with his head bowed._

_"No. I was just... surprised. You always said it was too dangerous, that you could hurt me."_

_"I can. I'm sorry. This was a horrible mistake!" he yelled. That pierced my heart and a tear ran down my face and traveled down to my chest. "I should have never started this. I'm sorry! I'm stupid! We should wait until we're married!" __He turned around and saw me crying. In an instant he was by my side and he kissed me. "I'm sorry. I was upset. I could easily hurt you if I lose control. I never meant anything of the things I've said like that. I love you Bella."_

_"I love you too," I breathed. He kissed under my eyes where the tear fell and followed it trail down to my chest. "Edward."_

_"Yes?" he asked stopping in place._

_"Where do you think we'll be in 15 or so years?"_

_"Living our happily ever after." He stopped me from saying anything else by climbing on top of me and planted a kiss on my lips. I was immediately snapped back into the lust and that night we made love to each other._

**_Rikki and Bella_**

_I stared in the mirror, my hands wrapped around my stomach. Rikki came in and smiled. "Excited?" she asked._

_"Scared actually... What if this baby leaves me to find the father? What if he's exactly like his father and will grow up to be a jerk? Or a girl and will go out into the world doing what her dad did to me. Play with toys."_

_She laughed. "Oh c'mon, relax. I'm sure you'll raise him appropriately. Tell em' it's father was an angel who came down for you because you were so beautiful. He convinced you to have a child and there he or she was. An angel's baby. Right, you thought Edward was an angel if I remember correctly the first time you saw him."_

_"Yeah, I guess that's a story he or she would like." I smiled. Staring at the bump on my stomach, I thought of the last few days. I am a vampire and because I'm still mermaid, which is part human I am able to have babies. To satisfy the baby I have to drink human blood stolen by Lewis, Zane, and Ash at a blood bank, with Lewis' power, it was as easy as it could possibly be. _

_"What do you hope for?"_

_"A girl. I would be able to relate to her better. But one thing that I question is what would she be? Vampire? Human? Half and half? It would be weird for her if she had a human/mermaid/vampire mother."_

_"Are we even still human? I think all humanity is gone from us."_

_I sighed and sat down. "Do you think it'll be painful?"_

_"You're a vampire, how bad can it get?"_

_"I'm not sure." I stared into Rikki's eyes. "Will you promise me something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"If I barely make it through and there's some way of saving me... Don't save me. Let me rest." She froze up and her fist pulsed in anger. I continued to stare into her._

_"Why would you do that to your child?" she yelled. "The baby will need a mother!"_

_"Then you be the mother."_

_"NO! What are you thinking? I would definitely save you if I could!"_

_"Please, don't. I don't want to live with the pain of seeing Edward everytime I look at my child!"_

_"And so you're giving up? You're not the Bella I know!" she yelled and ran out._

_I fell on the ground and started crying._

**_Mermpire Gang_**

_I sat in my room crying. Everyone tried to get me to unlock the door, but I would never let them in. I stare at the window thinking of the times Edward would climb in and watch me sleep. There's is no thinking what he would say if he came in right now and saw me like this. I don't even feel like I know him anymore. His face and memories will fade. I want them t fade so this can be easier. My hand reaches for the wood. I grip it tight, and the wood breaks in half. More than anything, I'd want to burn down this room. For this pain to stop in my heart, but I can't. Thinking of what they will think. How they will handle this. I place my hand on the floor and start the fire._

_"BELLA!" someone yelled. I looked towards my window and saw Edward standing there. But I knew he wasn't truly there. I wanted him to go away. He didn't need to see me like this. "Bella, please, stop the fire."_

_"No..." I said shaking my head. "I have nothing to live for." The fire started spreading and Edward came to stand right in front of me._

_"I'll see you soon." He bent down and kissed my head. There was no real touch there, and I knew he was a figment of my imagination. The fire was all that I saw. The banging on the door grew louder, my friends trying to get through._

_There was then a bright light and everything was dark for a while. I knew I was dead now. There was no turning back. Well, that's what everyone would say in this position, but if I'm still thinking, and I can still feel, I'm not dead. The light disappeared and I was back in my room. Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Lewis, Ash, and Zane surrounded me._

_"Bella!" Cleo, Rikki, and Emma said at the same time and threw their arms around me. "Thank God you're okay!"_

_"But I'm not okay." The stress had gotten to me and my baby "died". I don't know the real term, but the baby is gone. The end. I cried in their arms and Lewis, Zane, and Ash were trying to figure out what happened._

A black fog came out my mouth and entered Bella. She used her last breath to let out a piercing scream. "BELLA!" Everyone yelled in unison. I let them go and they rushed to her sides. They all mumbled things like no, please, don't die, those kind of things. They looked like the group of people in a movie you see screaming because someone died. The cries and pleads to bring her back. This is what I would've seen if I wasn't saved by Max.

Edward, Max, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Lewis, Zane, and Ash all stood up and faced me. Pure anger filled their eyes. They growled in unison and venom filled their mouthes. "You're going to pay!" Edward yelled. He was about to jump on me when Carlisle grabbed him.

"The disease will enter us. No one will kill her. We have to capture her," Carlisle reasoned as he always does. Everyone nodded and they made a circle around me. They were only a step away from being chest to chest with me. I took the step and was in front of Max and Edward.

"If only you knew who I was." I kissed both their cheeks making sure they didn't lung at me as I did. When I released them they both attacked me and pinned me to the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" They yelled.

"I'm Alex, the girl who killed that slut named Bella."

"Don't you call her that!" Max yelled tightening his grip around my wrist.

"But she was one. She may have been your fiance and made love to you." Edward flinched and shook it off his head. "And yet she was still in love with Edward. At least that's what I interpreted. She said, and I quote, 'they both are mine, if Max would just stop following me around, I'd be with Edward when ever Max weren't around'."

"Don't listen to her, Max. She's a liar," Edward said. Max nodded, not needing his words to tell him. Max then went into my mind and knocked me into a coma for vampires.

**Okay, so I think I should probably tell you Max's power because it won't be coming up what it is... So his power is kind of like freezing. And when he went into Alex/Bella's mind he froze the venom in her and it was like she was really dead. His power is way more powerful than you think. When he puts 100% effort into it, he could die because it's not really his own power he get when he turned into a vampire, he trained himself to get that power, kind of like how Bella got her mind power in Breaking Dawn, and so when he uses his power his venom freezes and like I said, he supposedly dead. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sooo a few of you are confused by the last chapter, as you know I'm the writer that confuses people because I WANT them to wonder! You'll find your answers in this chapter.**

**Chapter 16: Alex's Memories**

I wake up to see everyone in front of me with death glares staring at me through tears. Rikki comes up and places her hand on my shoulder. My hands are tied tightly behind my back, my legs are tied to the chair, and an eye patch is over my left eye. I laugh.

"Fire still never hurts," I say.

"Oh I don't need powers!" she growled and tore that arm out. Everyone flinched but didn't stop her. I let out a piercing scream. "How DARE you think you can kill someone like Bella and just think we'd let you go! If I could I'd rip you apart in pieces right now!"

"Will you? Because you need the answers to why I killed Bella. Well I'll be happy to answer."

"Then tell us."

"The Volturi wanted her dead because of who she is. She's way to powerful and could take out the whole world if she wanted to."

"What would make you think she'd do that?"

"She isn't as innocent as she seems." My eyes narrowed to Lewis and Cleo grabbed onto him tighter. "He can see. Go ahead, look into my mind. You'll see my proof." Lewis lookks into my mind and I use his power against him and make him see something different.

_"You've had your power under control for WAY too long!" Bella yelled and blazed more fire through me. I let out a scream and Bella only smirked. "Use that power of yours! I will kill anyone I have to. Even little Ben." I cried out and yelled._

_"NO!" I screamed. "I won't let you or you'll be the one I lose control to!"_

_"Everyone in the Volturi is afraid of me, what would make you think I won't make them kill Ben?"_

_"Fine... I'll use my power. What do I do?" I sighed, my head bowed down in shame._

_"There's this group that lives in Australia. That group has 14 people. We need you to get rid of 6 of them. Their names are Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. If they don't want to join, then they'll die."_

_"Fine, but I know you're one of them. How could you be... this?"_

_"I was never apart of them! I used them! I knew Edward would leave, I knew they'd find the moon pool! Can't you see? They helped so much over the past 15 years. It would've been earlier, but I couldn't find the Cullens in time."_

_"BITCH!" I yelled as she walked away with an evil grin on her face._

"Whoa..." Lewis said. "Bella was forced to say that. I know she was!"

"Look deeper! I was set free a few days later, I followed Bella to see if that lie was actually true. See for yourself." He looked back in and I did that same.

_Bella creeps into Aro's room. I stay a distance but am still able to see them perfectly. "Damion, it's done." Aro then turned into a young man. He had dark brown hair that was almost completely shaved off, his lip was pierced with a silver ring, his eyes were a dark brown, and his skin was pale. The guy, Damion I guess, smiled and kissed Bella. Their lips stayed together for a while and I was forced to watch. Then they pulled away. "They'll never see it coming." Damion didn't want to stop, but Bella continued to talk. "UGH! Why couldn't you have come for me earlier? Being with Edward and those loser 'mermpires' as they would call themselves. They were so irritating! Especially that Rikki girl!"_

_"We'll I was busy, but now, I'm all yours."_

_Bella smild and took off his shirt. "Yes you are."_

"No, that can't be Bella..." Lewis said.

"What'd you see?" Rikki asked.

"Bella was with someone else. She never cared about any of us... she made Alex use her powers after she's controlled herself. Bella wanted her to use that power to kill us. But I guess she killed Bella..."

"That can't be right..."

"I saw it too Rikki, mind reader..."

"But why would Bella want to kill us?"

"Alex?" Alice asked looking towards me. "Have you lost control again?"

I looked into Alice's eyes and out of all people, I know I've lost her. She hates me, she hates Bella. There's nothing left in her that is of me. "No... It's just... Bella is a freaking beotch! Edward whenever you were out hunting or visiting the Denalis she was with that guy Damion! It makes me sick!"

"I think we can unchain her..." Rikki unchained me and I grabbed my arm. I spit venom on it and reattached it. Then I stood up and looked at Emmett. His face was of pure anger and sadness. My big teddy bear losing his stuffing... How could this happen? All because I'm being selfish... Well I guess this is the real start over. To try and win back my friends and family, but in the form of Alex. "Why would Bella do that?"

"Well... she was never human." Edward flinched and turned away. My eyes followed him and he punched a hole in the wall. He yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING WAS A STUPID LIE!"

"Can I finish? So, she was changed around the time Edward here was changed. She was the Volturi princess for a while that no one knew of. She made all the decisions and told Damion disguised as a man named Aro. The real Aro is dead. Bella had a cold heart because of why she had been changed. She was originally a sweet young girl like I was once. Then her entire family had died because of the influenza. She was only five and was put up for adoption. A foster parent came, but as nice as they seemed, they only wanted the money. Bella had three sisters with the ages of 10, 16, and 17. Then 7 brothers ages 17, 5, 11, 13, 23 (who didn't want to leave because he had no future), 18, and 3. The sisters had never spoke to her, and brothers were all in the influence of the 23 year old. She live with them until she was 15, more children coming in, all boys. Then one day, the other 5 year old, now 15, came up to her and flirted with her. She never spoke to him and he clung to her for two months. Bella still never spoke.

"Then that 15 year old started touching Bella. It never got any further, but it was torture in Bella's eyes. Only once did he make her do the same to him. One day she came out of her room with bruises all over her body, she was now 17. Then when her foster parents let them out to play, she ran away. She went into the forest and these huge wolves came. They almost killed her, then came along Demitri, Felix, and Aro. They changed Bella and she turned out powerful. None of them knew her story behind how angry she always was. Damion changed that for her. But then when you, Edward, left her that night, she grew angrier and hid it as much as she could. Her plan changed there and she acted like she really used to love you.

"She found out she was... pregnant." Edward froze. "It's possible for her since she was VERY powerful. Anger and stress got to her and the baby was gone. She wanted that baby and knew she had to try to kill herself, knowing Max would come along. Then you know the rest."

"Well then, want to be the the 15th person in the coven?" Alice asked.

"Who ever said we were apart of this?" Emma said angry. I've NEVER seen her angry. I guess the old me had a huge influence on them. "I can't believe you guys just believe her like that! She could be lying! Bella would never do such a thing."

"Emma, she always went missing. I'm not saying she wasn't seeing Max, I'm saying she probably went with Damion for about an hour then went to Max," Cleo said.

"Yeah, she would come later than we usually plan," Max said. Well, that was because I'd have to go through the meadow and it brought back too many memories. I took off my eye patch and fixed my bangs over it.

"Well, I'd be happy to join. Just please forget about Bella. It's hard enough for me to talk about her..."

"Sure," Alice said being the first to laugh in this intense moment. But even though she smiles, it doesn't reach her eyes. I know I'll never see her happy again. She'll never forget about Bella. Alex would never replace her. Even in me.

**Alright I'm making a statement! If I get a review just saying "i'm confused" I will get very angry! I know you may be thinking I'm mean right now but if your confused ask me ANYTHING you're confused about and I will answer! My stories are very confusing because I want people to wonder as I've mentioned, so if your confused, review me a question. I will definitely answer! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. It was a lot of taking a break from writing and actually reading. But now I'm back! SO yeah... cuz christmas blah blah blah dont need to bore those who actually read the author notes...**

**Chapter 17: New Relationships**

I sat on a seat across from Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. They all stared at me making me feel uncomfortable. Their faces were scrunched up and hands gripping at their chins, their index fingers pressed against their lips. "Uhm... can you please stop staring? It's making me a little uncomfortable," I finally said. It's probably only been five minutes since they started, but times slows down when your best friends are staring at you like you're some kind of jigsaw puzzle.

"How do you think we feel?" Rikki asked. Not harsh like I'd expect, actually it was more confused and curious.

"I can't answer that because I'm in a tight situation..."

"So are we... How would you expect us, Bella's best friends, to believe that she'd cheat... It just doesn't make any sense," Cleo said. When I opened my mouth to say something, Edward saved me.

"Girls... She's under enough pressure without you guys staring at her like freaks," he said. His hand touched my shoulder and out of instinct I slapped it away. But as fast as it happened, I realized my mistake.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said quickly. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I understand."

"Bleh!" Rikki said sticking her finger in her mouth. "Seriously Edward? You really are cold! Bella just died a few hours ago and you're already moving on! I knew she deserved way better..." She got up, pushing the chair right into the wall, and stomped away. Cleo sighed and went after her. As for Emma she stayed sitting, staring at me.

"I still don't believe you... I'll prove to you Bella was a good person," she said and walked outside, dashing right into the forest. I took a deep breath and then looked at Edward.

"Thanks for saving me, they were kind of creeping me out," I said with a smirk on my face. He smiled and looked up and down my body. "See anything you like?" I asked with one of my eyebrows raised. His eyes went wide and he immediately tried to prove his intentions weren't as they seemed.

"No, no! It wasn't like that at all!" he said shaking his hands out as if it could blow away the past few seconds. "I was just... You look so unique but so familiar in a way..." I giggled.

"Okay, now you're definitely flirting."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. But that's okay, I would never go into a relationship when the person is obviously seeing someone else in me. So, if you really are flirting, let me just say, take me as who I am right now or leave."

He chuckled and ran his hands through his hair. Then he looked back up at me, biting his lips. "Uhm... that's definitely a hard one. I'd have to say I'll just leave." My eyes grew wide as he turned around. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Then I heard a laugh. Edward turned back around and laughed harder at my face. "Looks like you like me just as much," he said raising one eyebrow.

I growled and placed my left hand on my left eye. "Don't tempt me little Eddie," I hissed. He held his hands up and shaked them side to side in a sarcastic way.

"Uh oh! Alex is going to show her mysterious eye! What ever will I do?" He said, over reacting every word as if this were a play. By the end his hands were placed on his heart, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "I just hope it's not deadly!" I growled and moved away my bangs.

I looked into Edward's eyes and they turned white, matching mine. The doors busted open and I was pinned to the ground. I closed my eyes, hoping who ever was on top of me didn't look into my eye.

"What the hell was that? I knew something was off!" Max yelled, he was the one on top of me I'm guessing.

"No, Max! She wasn't going to do anything bad!" Edward yelled. "We were joking around!"

"Edward, her power is very deadly. She's unable to control herself. You could be dead right now," Carlisle said.

"Look at her! Her eyes are closed! She has some control Carlisle!"

"Bring her into the room, she needs to stay there until we fully understand her power." I was then off the floor and carried by Max into the room. Then I was put down on the bed and chained. Making sure my bangs covered my eye, I reopened them.

"I wasn't going to do anything," I said. Max looked at me as he connected the chains to the wall. Then snapped the wrist part on my right wrist.

"And how would I know that? You... killed my true love... I can't trust you."

"You would if you knew who I was."

"I know exactly who you are and I won't be the next person to die. How could you have proved everything true? We don't know the extent of your powers, you could have planted those memories." I didn't say anything and just stared at the bed. "Don't tell me you did..." I didn't even have the urge to look at him now. I've forgot how good he is at reading people. I closed my eyes and waited. Everything will change right now. They'll find out who I am. "You did, didn't you..." He gripped at the end of the bed and squeezed it with his bare hands. It snapped in half and he yelled. Everyone was in the room looking at us.

"Max, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"She planted those memories in Lewis' mind! Bella's dead for no reason!" he growled at me and lunged. Before he could reach me everyone grabbed him. I opened my eyes and saw everyone holding Max back before he could get to me.

"Alex, is that true?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"She had to be destroyed... It was the only way," I sobbed.

"The only way to do what?" he burst out. I took a deep breath as a tear came down my eye, my normal eye. Edward was on the bed in seconds and I opened my eyes out of fear. His hands gripped at my face. "Who are you?" I sobbed and tears fell into his hands.

"I can't tell you! You wouldn't believe me!" I sobbed. His grip got tighter and I could feel the anger just by looking into his eyes. It's as if I was in his position. I could only imagine how angry I'd be if I knew someone killed Edward with no reason. Wait... did I say Edward? No! I don't love him anymore! I meant Max!

"Don't lie! Just tell us who you are!"

"You all know me! I will each give you guys a hint and when you all have yours, you can put them together and see if you know who I am."

"Fine whatever." He got off the bed and stood with everyone else. They all stood in a line around my bed. Started front the left: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Emma, Ash, Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, Zane, Edward, then Max. I started to then give hints.

"Carlisle, I was one of your patients," I started. Carlisle thought about it then took a deep breath.

"I've had a lot of patients, doesn't narrow things down."

I nodded. "Esme, you were my second mom." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't really think of anyone."

"That's okay... Rosalie, you hated me." she scoffed.

"I hate everyone," she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Emmett, you were my big teddy bear." I smiled. He big his lip.

"I'm a teddy bear to everyone..."

"Yeah, the clues are pretty hard. Jasper, you never really spoke to me."

"I don't speak to anyone but the family." I nodded.

"I know...It's the best I can do for you guys. Alice, you took me on MANY shopping sprees." She groaned.

"I take EVERYONE on shopping sprees!"

"Emma, you were very reasonable in my hard times." She got confused.

"I don't think I know..."

"Ash, I went to the juice bar everyday."

"I have many daily customers. It's hard to remember them all."

"Cleo, I was in four of your periods in high school."

"There's too many people...Sorry."

"Lewis, you always helped me."

"These clues aren't helping..."

"Rikki, you were always there for me. And Zane, we really didn't have much conversation."

"Sorry..." they said in sync.

"Edward... I knew your secret..." He thought about and stuck with I never really came in contact with him. "And... Max..." I took a deep breath. "You fought for me because you loved me more than anyone ever did." I looked into him mind, using Edward's power.

_Is it Michelle? No... she's never been in contact with the Cullens... Or at least thats what I know..._

"Now think... Who fits into all those categories? And until you can answer, I guess I'll stay locked up in here." They all huddled up and tried to put everything together. But from what I heard, they're all confused. Well, like I said... they can't know who I am.

**Sorry, VERY short chapter. But hey, it's something.**


	18. Chapter 18:GOODBYE

**I will not continue any of my unfinished stories on this channel. I've lost interest in all. It's not because of certain comments I've been getting, I just forgot most of the things I was going to write and I've just gotten bored. If anyone wants to continue them, go ahead. I won't delete any of the stories so if you do continue, you can still look at what I've written cause you probably forgot yourself. **

**The story I might continue will be SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE but it may be unlikely that I will. From what I planned that fanfic has only a few more chapters anyways, but I forgot most of what I wrote so if I do continue, sorry if some things are off. I'll read all that was posted, but anything I said that will be answered may not be answered. **

**Sorry, but it is what it is. I'll be writing my own stories from now on, no fan fiction. So, any plans I made for redoing the stories on this account are all gone. **

**GOODBYE FANFIC**


	19. Chapter 19: Continuing

**People continuing this story:**

**Edwards1Lover**

**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN**


End file.
